Corruption of evil
by Ravens Black Rose
Summary: Jack's visited by a black rabbit, that he finds out is a nightmare Pitch then uses to talk with him. When they meet Pitch is broken; on the edge of insanity, he forces Jack to do things the boy never could imagine he would do. Slowly feelings bloom between the two. But Pitch has a dark painful secret, that proves he is no longer the real threat. A deadly shadow lurks behind them.
1. Chap1: Follow the black rabbit

Jack's visited by a black rabbit, that he finds out is a Nightmare Pitch then uses to talk with him. When they meet Pitch is broken; on the edge of insanity, he forces Jack to do things the boy never could imagine he would do. Slowly feelings bloom between the two, which Jack keeps a secret from the other Guardians. But Pitch has a dark painful secret of his own, that proves he is no longer the real threat. A deadly shadow lurks behind them.  
Only if Pitch is on the brink will they be able to destroy this pure neat form of evil that threatens everything, even Pitch's own existence.  
...Who will survive?

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.  
-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart X3 (links on my profile page)  
Thank you again for letting me use it!

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture  
(No bashing on the couple or genre please. If it's not your thing then you merely need to look elsewhere. We all have our own opinions and our own preferences.)

* * *

**Corruption of evil**

Chapter 1: Follow the black rabbit:

The day was cold and the wind strong, snow falling and covering the town of Burgess, as it slept below, in a blanket of white.

Jack sat on the roof of Jamie's house, staff in hand, admiring his work after a day of fun throwing snowball fights, making odd and amusing looking snowmen and creating mischief as he always did.

The children were all safe and warmly tucked up in their beds, and after watching the snow fall for a while, he began to get a little bored. So pointing his staff at the snow in front of him that sat upon the roof, he watched as he brought a white snowy rabbit to life, watching as it skipped about happily in the snow.  
Jack's smile changed to an uneasy look though, as he felt something watching him. Looking around he saw nothing, so turned his attention back to the rabbit. But then he heard a whisper behind him and turned his head quickly only to see nothing but the snow-covered roof. Not even a footprint graced the soft layer of cold. Maybe it was all in his mind. Just the wind he thought, only the wind playing tricks on him. So yet again he turned his attention back to the white rabbit playing about before him. The creature though, seemed to make him feel a little lonely if he was honest with himself. Partially because it reminded him of himself. Cold. Alone. Un-alive. Sure, he had the Guardians who were like a family, and the kids who were his friends and believed in him now, and that was great, wonderful. But... But, the Guardians were often so busy, and the kids, those who believed, he only played with in winter, or particularly cold days when he could bring a little early or late winter fun their way. And the burst of attention he suddenly got when becoming a guardian left him needing more after tasting it. He'd been so alone for so long that the moment he no longer felt alone, and had felt the warmth of friends and family, had made it so that once he was alone again, even if not all the time anymore, it felt even more unbearable than before, with the fear that that warmth may never return.  
His lonely thoughts were disrupted when all of a sudden there was a noise behind him again, only clearer this time. He turned his gaze to his side and, with a look of shock and confusion on his face, just sat there staring at what seemed to be a, if he dared to use the words, a pitch black rabbit with golden eyes.  
To Jack's surprise, the little bundle of dark started to move towards his own snowy rabbit creation, slowly and nearly shyly hopping over. At first just stopping in front of it and watching as Jack's rabbit just stared back. It then proceeded to, what Jack could only guess, was to get the other rabbit's attention as it hoped around it in a playful manner. So Jack obliged and let his little creation jump around with it's mysterious black opposite. He smiled and even began to let out small laughter, watching the two play around, jumping about seeming to have so much fun. He had no idea where the little one had come from, though it didn't seem to be a normal rabbit at all, he ignored that; too caught up in the fact his little fluffy snow counterpart wasn't alone anymore and instead was having fun and seemed so full of life.  
He decided to add to them and create a few little smaller rabbits to play around them. But as he was doing so, to his shock a black substance swirled alongside the snow, and out of the combination arose three small rabbits, a perfect contrast of the blackest of black and shining blue ice. The black at first swirling around and then frozen still inside each ice creature. they looked amazing. Glistening in the moonlight, the three baby rabbits began jumping around the two older ones and then around Jack, but he wasn't controlling them. And after a few seconds of staring in awe, something clicked. He's seen that swirling darkness and that combination before...

_"What goes together better than cold and dark?"_

The breath caught in his throat, the black rabbit now staring in to his eyes. Those _golden eyes _upon a _pitch black _form. This deadly combination of cold and dark within the smaller creations. No.

"It can't be... No, we defeated you!" He stood quickly, letting his snow bunny disappear back in to the snow. The three smaller ice/black-sand combinations jumped of and disappeared out of sight. However, the black golden eyed one remained sat in front of him, simply staring.  
"P-Pitch... Where are you? Show yourself! What kind of game are you trying to play?!" at that the black rabbit decided it was time to leave and hopped to the next roof over, a small trail of sand following his swift movement.  
"H-hey, where are you going?" Jack ran after it, trying his best to keep up with the speedy animal, but it didn't help that it kept suddenly changing direction and could get through gaps that were way too small for jack to even think about following it through them.  
Eventually he caught up to it in a small alleyway, though the reason was because it had stopped and was looking behind its self as if to check he was still there. He suddenly had a feeling that the rabbit wanted him to follow it, and was no longer sure if he should or not. He watched cautiously as it turned around and started staring at him with those intense golden eyes again. He took the chance to lunge himself towards it in hope of catching it. For all he knew Pitch was back and planning something again, so he couldn't just let one of, what appeared to be, his nightmares in the form of a rabbit, get away. But as he jumped forward and was about to lay his hands on the dark creature it disappeared instantly in to the shadows. Falling to the floor, Jack just lay there face down for a few seconds, and sighed. Lifting his head he saw, mockingly sat in front of him, that damn creature.  
"What the hell... what's with this?"  
Then, suddenly, a familiar voice emitted from it though it's mouth didn't move. Just that same stare continued as the voice spoke.

"Hello there, dear Jack Frost." Jack's eyes widened as the voice chuckled lowly.

"Pitch! I knew it..!"

"Oh so clever, aren't we? Only figuring it out once I had mixed my nightmare sand with your snow. And even then you took your time. Shouldn't you have noticed from the beginning?

"Shut up and show yourself!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Frost."

"What's wrong? You still scared?!" The rabbit remained silent for a few seconds until Jack heard a sigh as Pitch continued speaking.

"I'm not scared of _you_, my dear boy. Oh I wish I could appear before you, however..." Pitch's voice was sarcastic until he picked his sentence back up.  
"I can not. I can only see and speak to you through this small Nightmare of mine."

"Why?"

" 'Why' you say? Why do you think? Do you not remember what you and your Guardian friends did to me? I have only just gained back enough strength to create such a week Nightmare like this one so I can at least see outside of this dark place. I may be a creature of the dark, but that does not mean I wish to be trapped in here for all eternity."

"Trapped where?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? Why should I tell you now, hmm? So you Guardians can come to try to finish me of? You can't kill fear Frost, you can only set me back, and I would merely have to gain back my energy once more like I always do. Though to be honest, I would rather not go through _that_ again. So I think this is good bye for now." The king of shadows said in a voice that held a hint of sadness and depression, somehow tugging at Jack's heart. The shadow creature started to turn ready to run again.

"Hey! Wait! Go through? Go through what? You mean the nightmares who turned on you?"

"So full of questions aren't we?" Jack couldn't help but wonder what happened to Pitch, and couldn't help but feel a little pity for him seeing what he had been reduced to because of himself and the other Guardians.

"I just... would like to know, that's all..."

"Well, how about we play a little game then? You win and I'll tell you all you would like to know." Jack didn't trust the nightmare king, and highly doubted it would be a fair game, or reasonable for him should he lose. But his playful self and the trickster he was clouded those wise thoughts just enough.

"And if I lose?" The only answer to his question was a low chuckle. Jack sat, his legs crossed.  
"Well?"

"Oh so demanding, aren't you, child? If you lose... then all you have to do is stand still in front of me, without moving no mater what happens, for five seconds so I can... _test_ something."

"_Test something_? What the... Test what? A new way of trying to kill me maybe?"

"Haha..! No dear boy, now why would I want to do that, when there's so many more useful and interesting things to do with you? I swear on fear itself no harm shall come to you in those five seconds."

"And _after_ those five seconds?"

"hmm, now that we'll have to see about when the time comes."

"When the time comes? You haven't won yet."

"So is that a 'bring it on', Jack Frost?"

"What are the rules?" another chuckle emitted from the rabbit.

"you try to catch my little friend here, before he gets back to me within my lair. If you can catch him, i'll tell you all you would like to know. He gets to me before you can catch him, i get those five seconds to do as I please." Jack fell silent for a few seconds as he thought things over. What could Pitch do to him in 5 seconds? More importantly, what was it he wanted to do? But he thought the risk would be worth it seeing as the risk didn't seem all that great, especially with Pitch in his weakened state. Well, if that was true anyways. But this was the best way to find out, so...  
"Well?"

"Ok."

"Then let's begin our game, shall we? Time for a little_ fun_!" with that the black rabbit turned on its heels and darted forward. Jack quickly taking flight and following after it, insistent on catching it and winning his right to know what he wanted.

The pair darted all over Burgess, until they ended up in the forest where Jack remembered held the entrance to pitch's lair. Or at least, what use to be the entrance. If it was still blocked up and unusable was unknown to him, so he concentrated on just catching the nightmare rabbit before he found out. But it was too late, before he knew it, they were only meters away from that spot, and Jack's cold heart started to beat even faster, adrenaline fuelling his incredible speed that, unfortunately for him, was matched by the creature he was currently chasing. But it wasn't over yet, even if it got in the lair it still had to get to its master who was waiting somewhere inside. They were so close and Jack was ready to follow it down the rabbit hole he presumed would open up for the black rabbit now speeding towards it. He tried his best to speed up before he would have to slow to turn and follow it down. He was gaining on it, it felt as if he could catch it, excitement burst through his mind fuelling him even more.  
And then, the rabbit ran right over it.  
He was not expecting that.  
Nearly face-planting in to the covered tunnel that had once been his path to Pitch's domain, and now was a mere scar in the dirt, Jack stumbled and fell behind the creature created by the demonic man.

"Shit!" He quickly regained his composure and sprinted forward, the rabbit was still in his sight, but as Jack began to run towards it it dived in to a small hole at the base of a tree. Running over to it, it looked just like a normal burrow of some animal or another, and it was far to small for him to fit in as well. He clawed at it for a couple of seconds to check that the small tunnel that must lead to Pitch wasn't bigger a little further in, but no luck. Standing and looking around frantically, he turned back to the old passageway to the nightmare king's lair. Running back over, he gripped his staff tightly and started stabbing the earth beneath him that bore the scare of the old opening; the same spot that use to be underneath the bed, the bed he once also broke with his staff to get to the tunnel beneath. Hopefully it would work again. Well, there was only one way to find out. Digging frantically, he thought for a second hope was lost, but then he thought of Pitch's smug face, and that gave him one last boost to keep going, and with that and one last strong jab at the dirt below that sent a small flash of light though the ground, it crumbled as the blocked opening fell in.  
Jack laughed happily at his success as he stared down in to the dark, which faltered to put him off being ready to jump down only a second later. However, just before he let gravity take it's hold, a familiar noise emitted from the depth of the darkness. He stayed still, floating above the deep hole in the ground, listening, unsure what to do. Then, with a rushing noise of hooves and screeching sounds, a huge nightmare horse came bursting out, pushing Jack backwards as if, to the creature, he was never there to begin with. It was quickly followed by a few normal sized nightmares of its kind. Jack was crouched on the floor, immobile in his fighting stance, waiting for them to make the first move. But to his surprise, they ignored him and, after bucking backwards and screeching a few times they ran off. It was as if they were relieved to eventually be free and didn't care for anything ells at that moment. Though a little fear began to instil itself in his mind, and he wondered if he should tail the demons, he decided it was nothing important since he figured at worst they would only spook a few people. He decided to deal with that later and shrugged it of, he had to be quick if he wanted to win, and if he did he could ask Pitch about the nightmares then if needed.  
He jumped, this time letting himself fall down in to the dark; in to the shadows; in to what could be his worst nightmares... maybe this was a bad idea. Fear began to ensnare his thoughts, but he pushed on and ignored it. Once his feet touched the ground, he began to run down one of the many corridors of the dark place Pitch occupied. Running around through many different tunnels, hands skimming the walls from time to time in darker areas to lessen the possibility of running in to something, just following the growing fear that lead to Pitch like a scent. Then, all of a sudden he saw, standing in front of him at the end of the tunnel, that black sand creature. It had noticed him and turned to look his way before turning to the left to go through the adjoining corridor, continuing its way forward. It hadn't gotten to Pitch yet! The tunnel it took musk take longer to get to this part of the lair than the root Jack took! His chance was still there. He ran after it, turning the corner and going to the end of the passageway where a large door stood. Pushing it open he rushed inside, to be faced with...  
Nothing but a large dark room. He looked around but struggled to see anything. Not even the bright shining golden eyes of a single nightmare could be seen. He could barely make out a few outlines of the room, but he thought at least he would see those eyes, or hear a sound; but nothing. Had it left the room already, or did it never come in here to begin with? He tried to light the room by using his staff with the glow off his frost, but it didn't seem to help in any way.  
At this point Jack didn't know what to do and so he slowly walked forward, trying to see if he could make out anything more in this dark room that seemed darker than what he had previously walked through.

"Watch where you step, Frost." A familiar, soft, dark voice resonated from behind him, sounding out of characteristically weak. Though it still made the winter spirit jump a little.  
Jack turned around, though he could see nothing, not even those eyes. He then felt hot breath on the back of his head, sending goose-bumps down his spine. Quickly turning around again, he saw them. Those eyes. But something about them seemed different...

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Not even a hello or how do you do? So impolite, aren't we." Jack just stared up at the only truly visible things he could see, and realised what was off apart from the weakness in the man's voice. The colour; the brightness; his eyes seemed so dull compared to what he remembered.  
A low chuckle came from Pitch as Jack's eyes widened when he noticed something ells. Sat on Pitch's shoulder, was that damn rabbit. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed its glowing eyes straight away as well as Pitch's. Perhaps he was too intrigued by how low on energy Pitch seemed to be. He remembered him as being a lot more lively, to say the least.

"Damn..." He watched as the Nightmare rabbit, well, he watched it's eyes, following their glow as it jumped off of the man's shoulders and sat by their feet.

"You lost."

"I know..." a hand came to his face, lifting his chin.

"It's been a while, Jack Frost." Jack pulled out of the Boogieman's grip, who sighed in return.

"Yeah, it has."

"Five seconds, Jack."

"mmn... Fine." He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to agree to this.

"Remember. Don't move, don't stop me; just wait five seconds. Do you understand?" Jack nodded slowly.  
"Good."

"What exactly do you w-" Before he could finish his sentence, Pitch had pulled his face forward and pressed his lips on to Jack's.  
Jack couldn't move; not just because of Pitch or their deal but because he was so shocked. What was this?! Jack's thoughts were a mess and he just stayed immobile as he was told, not knowing what else to do. Eyes wide and a slight heat on his cold cheeks, he felt Pitch's lips move against his own, a hand holding his face in place. Pitch's tongue suddenly grazed his bottom lip, before he give a quick suck where it had touched, making Jack wince and squirm nervously.  
Too soon and not soon enough, the lips were gone along with the heat they brought to Jack's otherwise cold face.  
Jack just stood there, unable to do anything apart from hold a confused and shocked expression.

"Interesting..."

"What... why, why did you do that?" Jack's hand came up to place his fingers over his now damp lips, touching where Pitch's had been. Pitch just smiled at the question as Jack panicked slightly, a blush easily noticeable on his snow white skin.

"I wasn't sure of something. I had to test it."

"You had to test _kissing_ me?"

"Yes."

"_Why?!_"

"..."

"That was my first ever kiss!"

"hmm, I had guessed that."

"What are you, some kind of pedophile?"

"You're over three hundred years old."

"And I look seventeen, tops!" (*)

"That's pretty close to eighteen."

"You! You have an answer for everything?"

"Yes." Jack grabbed Pitch's robe, slightly pulling him forward. Pitch winced, and Jack felt wet cloth under his grip, but ignored it.

"Then tell me Pitch, what was this _test_ for exactly?!" Pitch figured there wasn't really a point in holding back now, so he told the boy the answer to his question without holding back.

"I needed to see if the... the feeling that I've felt for you, were what I thought. I know I may be quit a deal older than you, and not just in bodily looks but actual age. And we may both be male. However, that doesn't matter to me. You never left my mind since that time when you beat me and my Nightmares dragged me down here. That triumphant grin; and that hint of guilt."

"What?"

"To be honest I've missed you. Well, I've wanted to see you again, I suppose."

"D'you get badly hit in the head or something..?" Pitch ignored that comment as if he never heard it, though maybe he never did.

"At first I just hated you, I wanted you dead by my hands. But, I've had time to think whilst trapped down here. I slowly realised that hatred, which was because I had felt betrayed, was hiding another feeling similar but far from hate. So many years in the dark on my own, I didn't think it was possible for me to miss anyone, or to feel anything like this. I tried to forget. To ignore these stupid _human feelings_. And yet... The moment I saw the chance to see you again. Even if I was to lose our little game, I just wanted to see you again. The only one who truly knows how I felt, all alone, for so very long." Jack was dumbfounded, he couldn't bring words out of his mouth, he just stared.  
"I at least wanted to know if what I thought I felt was true, because I didn't think this feeling was possible for me. in fact I'm still doubting myself now. I don't blame you if you find me repulsive..." Pitch mumbled, sounding slightly out of it.  
"It's... all to interesting to not explore..."

"I... What? But. Feelings, for me. What?" Jack's mind felt messed up. Did he hear right? He nearly felt happy at the thought of Pitch wanting him and feeling for him in such a way. Perhaps it was the though of being _wanted_ by anyone that pleased him. No. Pitch must be playing with his mind. Yes that's it. He just wasn't thinking straight.  
Jack started backing up, and placed a hand to his face as he tried to comprehend this madness, a warm wet substance touching his cheek.  
"Wha?" He moved his hand to try to look at it in the darkness as he continued walking backwards.

"Jack, stop!" Knowing he couldn't get to him in time to stop him himself, using shadows Pitch quickly and instinctively opened some window like entrances to the room, to let some light in for Jack to see where he was going.  
Too late. Jack was slipping backwards. The same wet substance that was now on his cheek was also covering the floor beneath him. He fell on his back with a thud.  
Jack realised why Pitch had said what he had said before, when he first entered the room... 'Watch were you step.'  
There was blood, so much of it; it seemed to cover nearly all off the room apart from close to the entrance that he had walked through. The blood, a lot of it dry from having been spilled a while ago, but also some of what seemed nearly fresh, was darker than normal blood, nearly black...

"W-what the?!" was this...

"Don't worry, it's only mine." It was. It was Pitch's blood. He had thought he'd felt something damp on his robes, though he hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

"There's so much... What happened here?" Jack's face held a horrified look as he slowly stood up.

"I'm sure you can guess; after all, you're one of the ones who put me here." Jack looked down at his damp hands and then up at Pitch, now able to see the large gash across his stomach and up to his toned pale-grey chest. Pitch was badly hurt; he was bleeding. Pitch had been bleeding a lot. Because of him and the Guardians?

"But... How? I don't understand! The Nightmares brought you down here, I though they would just give you a scare and not listen to you anymore."

"Oh, they did a lot more than just that, dear Jack... To humans they bring bad dreams and fear. But, they're able to do a lot more than just that to me if my control on them vanishes. And those who saw me as no longer worthy to be their leader, held no mercy." Pitch looked down at his feet, to drained now to say much more. They really had pulled him further down than he already was. Whatever sanity he had before seeming to fade along with his power and strength. Jack felt bad for him; was that okay?

"Pitch, Who have we here?" A voice came from behind Pitch and he froze before slowly turning his head to look behind himself and then back at Jack. Jack hadn't heard it, but he saw Pitch's reaction to whatever he had just heard. He had never seen him look so horrified. He then ran towards Jack and picked him up, running for an exit opposite from the door where Jack had entered the room and where the voice was also coming from now.

"Wha-Pitch? What's going on?!"

"Just shut up and do as I say!" Panic was clear in his voice, so Jack obliged, not sure what they were running from. Pitch ran and ran through his maze of a lair knowing exactly where he was going, ignoring the stabbing pain and the blood running down his form. Jack began to worry, he could see all that blood on the floor behind them. He wanted Pitch to stop and explain what was going on. Eventually, Pitch turned a corner and entered a room slamming the door behind them; a couple of seemingly still loyal nightmares running to guard it and stop anything else from entering.  
Pitch went over to the bed, in what seemed to be a run down royal bedroom, and placed Jack down on the soft covers.  
"D-damn it!" He then fell to his knees unable to hold himself up anymore as he gasped for air.

"H-hey, maybe you should lay d-" Pitch fell over all together, a bloody lump on the floor.  
"Pitch!" Jack jumped down to his side, looking over his wounds.  
"What the hell's happened to you..."

* * *

( (*): Jack is suppose to be about 14 when he dies in the film, I think. Though I've also heard he is suppose to be stuck at 17... But let's imagine he looks around 16-17. Because otherwise this part of their conversation doesn't work as well, obviously. XP)

Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling faults, please tell me if there are. For some reason the document manager on here has changed (at least for me, don't know about you guys) and no longer has the spell-check option. I have no idea why. I always used it to do one last check before submitting, and I don't have a program like word to write my stories on, just WordPad which doesn't seem to have spellcheck... So yeah...

Anyways, hope you like this first chapter! Next chapter will be stronger in the yaoi (boylove) department. You have been warned.

And just to let you know, I might change my username soon. Not sure to what yet, but it's been the same (teen titan inspired thing) since I started this account ages ago and I feel it needs to change. So yeah, just letting you know.

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chap2: Drag me down

Thank you all for all the nice reviews from the first chapter!~

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.  
-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning:** Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, (a little shadow tentacle bondage), acts of sodomy, some torture

* * *

**Corruption of evil**

Chapter 2: Drag me down:

Pitch woke up, on the bed, bandaged. Not daring to sit up, he turned his head to look around. He noticed that, kneeling on the floor with his head resting on crossed arms on the side of the bed beside him, was Jack, fast asleep. Pitch reached out a hand and wound his fingers through soft snow-white hair, provoking a noise from the boy who's eyes started to flutter open. Pitch moved his hand away, placing it back by his side. Jack woke up and lifted his head slowly.

"hmm... Pitch? You're awake?"

"...Yes."

"You had me worried there." He said with a soft smile.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you suddenly collapsed. Though I'm not surprised really... Mind telling me what you, I'd say _we_ but I was being carried like a girl... were running away from so frantically before?" Pitch looked away.  
"Stray nightmares?" Pitch didn't respond in any way, Jack sighed.  
"I'm guessing whatever it was can't get in here."

"We should be safe in here." Pitch said quietly.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"I'll be fine."

"..."

"Where did you get..."

"The bandages?" Jack pointed at the little black rabbit in the corner of the room.  
"He brought them. At least some of your nightmares chose to stay by your side. These three seem quite fond of you." He said looking over at the two nightmare horses guarding the door and then back at the nightmare rabbit, who came over and jumped on the bed beside it's master.  
"Though I've gotta say, I'm curious, this is the first I've seen of your nightmares that isn't... well, a _mare_."

"This one is... special. He is not the same as the others." Pitch proceeded to give it some well deserved affection and stroked its shadowy fur.  
"Thank you. And thank you too, Jack. After what I did before, and all the things I have done in the past, I did not think you would be so kind as to do this." he gestures to his bandaged torso.

"Well... I wasn't going to just let you rot on the floor. And it's not like you tried to kill me or anything." Pitch turned his gaze back to Jack. He just stared at him until Jack couldn't take it anymore.  
"What?" He reached out and took a hold of the winter boy's face once again, holding it by his chin.

"If you're not careful, I'll drag you down and never let you out." Pitch took the chance to dive forward and catch Jack's lips in a quick kiss, who gasped at the sudden contact. Pitch instantly regretted the painful movement.  
"I'd leave quickly if I were you; before I decide to keep you here." Pitch couldn't hold back a pained moan and flopped back down on to the bed.

"Pitch!" Jack floated upwards angrily and blushing because of the sudden kiss. Hovering above the bed, he looked down at the broken man laying there.  
"... Idiot."

"If you think that then leave."

"Why do you want me to leave so suddenly?" Pitch kept his eyes off of Jack.  
"Before you were going on about how you missed me and wanted _so badly_ to see me." He said smugly.

"Yes, well...it's probably a bad idea if you stay any longer." Pitched looked up at the still floating boy above him with a serious face.  
"Trust me, you don't want to meet him. And _I definitely_ don't want you to meet him."

"Who?"

"It's non of your business! You've done enough, now leave."

"No."

"What?"

"I said _no_."

"I'm warning you Jack."

"And I'm saying no."

"Don't make me get up-"

"And what? Bleed on me?" That was it, Pitch's patience was gone. He grabbed a hold of the snow white ankle above him, and pulled. Jack came flying downwards with a shriek, staff dropping to the floor besides the bed. Pitch had managed to pull him to his side. Jack was now laying beside Pitch staring at his bandaged up chest as it began to move. He found himself pined down, a hand coming up grabbing his own, holding them above his head, the other grey hand around his pale neck before he had a chance to react.  
"Let me go!"

"No. If you won't obey me and leave now, then I'll just have to make you do the next best thing."

"Huh?"

"I'll make you mine." Pitch chuckled, trying his best to ignore the pain burning his body.

"W-what?! What do you mean by that you bastard?" Pitch answered by leaning down and nibbling on Jack's neck, making a shocked noise escape the boy's lips.  
"He-hey stop..!"

"I did warn you. Now If you're going to risk being down here I want to at least have you first..."

"Have you gone mad?!"

"I don't want him to have you! But if you won't leave then..."

"Him? Who are you talking about? The one you were running from? Because apart from you and these three nightmares of yours I haven't heard or seen anybody down here!" Was it that Pitch had gone mad trapped here with his nightmares? Jack was definitely considering it. This thing Pitch was running from, it must be something the nightmares placed in his mind. A nightmare that Pitch now thinks is true perhaps?  
He could see blood seeping through the bandages around Pitch's stomach, yet Pitch continued to suck and nibble along Jack's throat. He moved up and licked along his jawline to his mouth.  
"Pi-mmn!" Kissing him for the third time, he licked at Jack's lips wanting entrance to his soft cool mouth. Jack didn't open up and stayed perfectly still. Pitch pulled back.

"Come now, Jack." Pitch stroked the boys face and let his hand go down along the marks he had left on his neck, across his chest and down to his side where it rested on his hip.

"Please Pitch, stop this. Look at yourself! Your bleeding again... Aren't you even in pain?" Pitch's gaze went down to look at his own stomach. Jack was right, the once clean fabric was quickly changing colour. And he was in pain, but he didn't care right now. He wanted Jack while he could still have him. Needed him. If at least to save him from having his first time stolen by someone worse than Pitch, without any feelings towards the boy and without a care about breaking him in to pieces. His eyes looked back up in to Jack's. In Pitch's mind at this point this was the only way, the only logical thing to do if Jack wouldn't leave. If Jack was going to risk being down here he had to at least steel his first time, to make him his before someone else could beet him to it.

"Ignore that. Just let me make you feel good." He kissed him with more force. Caught off guard, Jack's mouth was open and Pitch's tongue gained entrance. Jack struggled, at first. Then he slowly calmed down, the hot tongue in his mouth making him feel a comforting warmth he couldn't remember having ever felt before. As Pitch kissed him, Jack's mind was being overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions. He came back to his senses and struggled again, this time making the bogeyman pull back.  
"Don't fight it, Jack. Just move your tongue with mine; and calm down, your fear is delicious but quit overwhelming and scaring you wasn't my goal." He went to kiss him again, but this time Jack turned his head to the side.

"Pitch... I don't think you're thinking clearly; please just let me go!" Jack's blushing face held a pained expression.

"No, this is going to happen, Jack. And you're going to like it." He forcefully turned the boy's face and licked his bottom lip before biting down. Jack moaned, though he didn't understand why since it didn't actually hurt. It wasn't pain but he didn't know how to describe the sensation. But... he felt something else as well, similar to the warmth he'd felt moments before. Pitch ignored Jack's small pleas to stop and started to lick along his jaw to his ear. Sucking on his earlobe and licking the shell, he then whispered to him.  
"Don't worry, my little Jack; you'll feel good, just don't hold back. Let me in." Jack felt Pitch's free hand go underneath his hoodie and stroke his stomach, fingers ghosting over muscle. There was so much of that warm feeling, it was becoming intoxicating, pooling in his stomach, making him gasp at the touches. The fingers slowly ghosted up and started to play with his nipples.

"P-Pitch" Jack's body felt so sensitive, after all nobody had ever touched him like this before. Nobody had ever really touched him that much in any meaning of the word. And Pitch's touch was just so... _hot_.  
He couldn't deny the fact that it was nice, like each touch was soothing any loneliness he had left, and heeling the scars he held because of it. But this wasn't right, it couldn't be.  
"No... no d-don't..!" the nightmare king's hand went back down to his stomach and kept going south, reaching the boys crotch. He began to rub the sensitive area and Jack gasped loudly, eyes widening. Pitch continued, pressing down more, rubbing a little faster and sucking on the boy's neck again. Jack felt like he was going insane, and couldn't believe this was happening and actually feeling so good. He couldn't believe... he actually wanted more, that he didn't really want it to stop.  
Pitch began to pull down Jack's pants.  
"H-hey! Stop that, get off!"

"Shy are we?" All of this was so new to Jack, even the though of someone seeing him naked; no one had ever seen him naked.  
Pitch pulled his pants down in one move, releasing the boy's erection and making another gasp leave his lips. He looked down at himself then quickly looked away in embarrassment. Pitch's hand wound it's way around it and started to move up and down.

"Wha..?! Naa! P-Pitch why... Don't touch there! haa!" Pitch let go of the grip he had on Jack's hands and lay between his legs, and before Jack could do anything apart from continue panting, he licked the tip of his member and then took it in to his mouth.  
"Nah haaa!" Jack's hands went straight down to Pitch's head and took fistfuls of the raven hair, holding on tightly. His body was in shock along with his mind, he couldn't muster the force to stop Pitch, so lay there helplessly as he was being sucked off for the first time.  
"Hah... oh nah..! Ha!" Pitch's head bobbed up and down, licking at the tip every now and then. One of his hands massaged Jack's balls before going lower. Jack felt a finger stroking circles around his hole, before gently pressing against it, the tip finding it's way in.  
"Gah! N-no! Where , what are you doing?! Get it out!"

"Shh... Don't worry, Jack." Pushing his finger nearly all the way in, it made Jack's breath catch in his throat and his eyes widened even more. Though the uncomfortable feeling wasn't that bad and was easily masked by Pitch going back to sucking and licking at Jack's now full erection, the boy still felt like this wasn't right.

"Pitch... please, don't touch there..! Please please get it out..." To his surprise the finger was removed. Panting Jack looked down at Pitch with a blushing face at the sight he saw. Pitch was smirking, his tongue going up his shaft and flicking at the tip, making pleasant shivers run up his spine.  
"Please just st- !" A tentacle shaped shadow was suddenly in his mouth, his eyes wide and shock covering his face. His hands shot up and grabbed at it, trying to pull it away. He could still breath, but only just. It moved around his tongue, over the insides of his cheeks and everywhere else it could reach, slicking itself with saliva, some dribbling out of the side of Jacks mouth. Now he was seriously starting to panic, he started thrashing about, kicking, and pulling at the black tentacle like solid shadow. But four more of them appeared, one grabbing a hold of each of Jack's limbs and pulling them down to the side, holding them in place. All he could do was make strangled noises as the one in his mouth continued to play with his tongue.  
After a minute it removed itself, Jack gasped for air and coughed. But it moved straight to being between his legs beside Pitch, and began to press itself against his opening. As it began to push its way inside of him, stretching him open, what started as quiet pleas and noises of discomfort and fear were turning in to near screams. The more it went in the more it stretched, the more it started to hurt, the more he realised that this was really happening. Pitch just sat there and watched with an unimpressed look as Jack, on the verge of crying, tears in the corners of his eyes, was being violated by his solid shadows. Sighing, he lent over the boy and cupped his cheek with his hand.

"My little Jack, calm down. I need to prepare you properly, if you just try to relax and not tense up so much this will be a lot easier, for me and for you." He licked away the line of saliva that had fallen from the side of the boy's mouth.

"Pre-prepare me..? Wh- wha ha! nah ha... what do y-you mean..?! gah..!" A tear fell across his cheek, feeling the shadow tentacle move inside of him, and Pitch licked that away as well. The pain though did seem to lessen a little as he got more use to the size inside him.

"Dear child, surly you know what I'm going to do? You may have never done this before but you've been around long enough to understand."

"But... but I don't want to... I can't-" The shadow went in further and Jack gasped, an odd burst of pleasure, though mostly masked by the pain, tacking him of guard, the shadow finding a certain spot inside of him. Pitch rapped his hand around the boy's length and slowly pumped it up and down. Jack couldn't help it, he was starting to give in to the warm feeling that heated up his cold body, the pain feeling less painful but instead pleasurable, his struggling nearly gone being replaced by twitching and squirming as he held on to the sheets beneath him. Gasping for air and eyes rolling back, the noises he was making changed slowly to moans of lust as Pitch touched him and the tentacle like shadow invaded his insides, pressing against his prostate. A wonderful heat in his stomach and around his length, contrasting with the cold of his body, wasn't helping him to keep control. But then Pitch's hand was gone and the tentacle began to leave him painfully slowly, before giving a light, slimy pop on full exit. Jack moaned, he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain, the empty feeling he now had, or the pleasure that had been stopped just as he was giving in to it... The tentacles were also gone from his arms as well now and Pitch quickly pulled the winter boy's hoodie over his head, throwing it on to the floor in some random direction. That's when Jack noticed Pitch's clothes were nearly all gone, as if they'd just vanished in to shadow, which he figured they probably had, leaving him in nothing but black underwear which showed an obvious bulge needing to be freed. The two remaining tentacles left his limbs and his lower region was suddenly lifted from the bed and placed in Pitch's lap. His underwear had obviously somehow gone now as well, as Jack could feel something, warmer and bigger than the black tentacle shadow, pressing against his ass.  
"N-no... Pitch..." The tip was quickly pushed in and Jack gasped yet again from yet another overwhelming sensation.

"Jack..." Pitch started to move, shallow and slow at first, his thrusts rapidly deepened and sped up. Jack tensed up, tears were falling from his eyes and he could do nothing but hold on tightly to the sheets beneath him as he screamed quietly, the noise barely able to leave his shaken and breathless form. He closed his eyes tightly. Though he could still feel the pleasure it began to dissipate fast, the pain was stronger and hard to ignore. Pitch noticed how much it was hurting him and stopped, leaning down he kissed him and cupped his face with one hand while holding his small body in place with the other.  
"Jack, my darling Jack, relax, let this be." Pitch moved his hand to stroke Jack's erect length, and kept himself still inside the boy so he could get a little use to it.  
"Come now, look at me." Jack's eyes slowly opened and looked in to golden orbs.

"Hurts..." he said shakily.

"Forgive me." He gently kissed him again before he started to move slowly, still pumping Jack's erection. With less pain and the added sensation of Pitch's hand, Jack began to moan, the warm pleasure taking him over again. Pitch started moving faster, slamming against the winter spirit's prostate. Jack's hands found there way to Pitch's back and held on tightly, digging his nails in to grey flesh.

"Pitch, Pitch..! hah!" It was starting to feel good, really good. He didn't want it to stop anymore, yet at the same time he felt disgusting and wanted nothing more than for it to end; but he felt safe and warm and alive in the boogieman's arms. A strong wave of heated pleasure was suddenly all through his body. He hated himself for how sadistic he must be, feeling like this.  
"Haaa!" He came, the white liquid spilling all over his stomach. His muscles tightening around Pitch in multiple contractions; a few more thrusts and he also came, deep inside of Jack.

"Jack..!" He breathed heavily. Laying on top of him, he gained back his breath, before pulling out and leaning down to lick away the mess on Jack's stomach, who had no energy left to object. Moving to the side, once he had finished cleaning the dazed boy's stomach of the sticky fluid, he pulled Jack in to his arms and held him protectively after pulling the cover over them both with his black sand.

Jack could have never seen this coming. And he wasn't sure what he felt right now, his thoughts a mess. Exhausted, he just fell in to a deep sleep in the warm arms of the king of nightmares. Giving in to their comfort and the tiredness taking him over.

* * *

Sorry again if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me if you see any.

Hope you like this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

Reviews are welcome! x3


	3. Chap3: Damage done

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.  
-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture

* * *

**Corruption of evil**

Chapter 3: Damage done:

Jack woke up, after who know how long of a sleep, aching and still dazed. Pitch's arms were rapped around him. He slowly sat up; and it was easier than he expected, thinking the arms around him would be harder to get out of. Getting out of the bed with a gasp at the pain going from hiss ass up to the middle of his back, body aching, he searched around for his clothes, mind numb, not sure what else to do. As he was getting dressed he noticed some blood on his hands and torso, shrugging it off he cleaned it up, knowing it would have come from that idiot's bandages after making it bleed again... when he...  
He turned back to the bed and looked at Pitch. Not knowing what to think or feel, he just did what came naturally.

"Hey, Pitch! Wake up you bastard." he said with a raspy warn out voice. No answer.  
"..." He pulled the covers off of the man.  
"Hey! I said w-" His eyes went wide in horror when he saw his paler than usual non moving form. All of the bandages were soaked in the nearly black red that was Pitch's blood. Scrambling on to the bed besides him, he quickly turned him on to his back for a better look.  
"Shit..." grabbing the bandages left from last time, he started to remove the blood soaked ones, but he had nothing to clean him up with or stop the bleeding that became worse as he began to remove the pressure that the current bandages provided. So he stopped when he realised just changing them wasn't enough.  
Running to the door, as he tried to ignore the pain between his legs, he tried to get passed the two nightmares to find something, but they wouldn't let him through.  
"Come on, just let me out! I thought you were still loyal to him... I need more than just bandages to help him!" There was a noise at his feet. Looking down he saw the black rabbit jumping about wanting his attention. It ran over to a corner of the room and disappeared in to the shadows before reappearing and waiting there staring at him. A nightmare horse gently nudged Jack's back. Realising they wanted him to follow, Jack did so and ran over. The rabbit disappeared through the shadows again, so Jack decided he'd give it a try. Taking a deep breath, he quickly walked in to the darkness that sent odd shivers up his spine. To his surprise he reappeared in what looked like an old lab of some sorts.  
"Wow. What is this place?" The rabbit hopped on to a smooth stone counter at the other end of the room, so he went around the centre piece and over to it, where he scanned the surface and shelves above.  
Medicines to stop bleeding, herbal remedies of all sorts, concoctions to help you sleep, medical instruments; all sorts and everything he could imagine that could ever be needed was placed in order on multiple shelves on the stone wall above the counter and on the counter itself in labelled jars, pots, vials and other containers. Grabbing everything he thought he could use, the rabbit also picking something up in it's small mouth from another surface, they hastily went back through the dark portal like shadow on the wall and in to Pitch's room. Dropping everything on the bed he got to work.  
Cleaning away with gentle medicine and some compress like materials that the rabbit had picked up, he kept asking himself why. Why was he doing this? After what Pitch did to him... shouldn't he just leave him there to fester in his own doing? But, he couldn't bring himself to just leave him, especially in this state. Pitch had obviously been seriously injured and driven mad by what they did to him. Or at least more mad than he was to start off with, anyways... So he felt that this was partially his fault, and...there was another reason, but he didn't know what it was. All he knew was it made him scared. Scared and angry about what he felt, and scared for Pitch. He'd never had anything like this happen to him, and he'd never seen or thought it possible for Pitch to be in this state.  
After a long while of cleaning out the wounds along with Pitch's blood bathed body, and stopping the bleeding as much as he could before applying some other medicine, he had bandaged him back up in the fresh bandages.  
Jack just sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep.  
"How did you get like this..?" That question wasn't just about his mental but bodily state as well. It was hard to imagine that this was the same cocky bastard than he and the other guardians had fought against with so much difficulty those few years ago.

Pitch healed a lot quicker than any human and was a lot more resistant, just like Jack. But with all that had obviously happened to him, his body had not been able to finish heeling one wound before another appeared; so it was far behind in the heeling process and wasn't able to do it as quickly. And when he did what he... had done to Jack... he pushed himself and opened many of his wounds. He obviously needed to rest and heel and let his body catch up to all the damage done.  
What he had done to Jack...  
Jack felt like leaving. Like running away and hiding from everyone and everything in an angry blizzard that he'd create and want to last forever. But he couldn't; the nightmares wouldn't let him out of this room. But even if they were willing to let him out, he had this feeling he couldn't bring himself to leave or that he's stomp back in again after not to long; because even though he wanted to get far away, he also wanted to make sure Pitch woke up and was okay; so he could knock him back out again! He wanted answers. But really, though he hated the fact, he _was_ worried for Pitch.  
He kept thinking back to what happened, what he had done to him; the touches, the pleasure, the heat... and the pain, the tears and ignored pleas; the rape. That's what it was after all, he knew that, and it made him feel sick. But, though he tried to deny it to himself, those moments where Pitch tried to make him feel good, some of the things he said, the soft caresses and passionate kisses, the warm hands and the pleasure he gave him... It felt so amazing. Like he had been denied it for so long, and eventually granted the warmth of arms, of someone who believed in and wanted Jack, around him that made him feel... alive.  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were tormenting him. He felt tired. Tired of so many things. He lay down on the side of the bed, knees up to his chest, holding his staff tightly in his hands and facing Pitch. He wasn't sure of falling asleep next to him, he was nervous, but he figured Pitch wouldn't try anything again with the state he'd put himself in to. So he slowly drifted off, thinking of the warmth in those hands, no matter how hard he tried not to.

A few hours later, Jack woke up to something warm touching his face, leaning in to the comforting heated touch he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing Pitch's outstretched arm and hand being the source of the warmth, he quickly jolted back away from it, nearly falling off of the bed in the process. Pitch understandingly moved his hand away, back to rest on his bandaged chest, and turned his gaze to the stone sealing above.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again." he said calmly. Jack didn't answer, he wasn't ready to trust even the slightest touch or word from the boogieman, you could even go as far as to say he was scared. More so than he could ever have been before. But somehow he still craved that warm hand.  
"Thank you, again. For the treatment to my wounds I mean. Though I don't see why you did it." Jack sat up.

"I... couldn't just leave you like that, even after you..." It felt so hard for him to talk to the man, he didn't want to but he felt he had too.  
"You were even worse than the first time I bandaged you up. So..." Jack spoke distantly and looked away. Pitch turned his gaze back on to him.

"Why are you still here, Jack?" He could see how uncomfortable he was, body and mind. He could see, smell and feel his fear. He knew very well that the boy did not want to be there next to him.

"They won't let me leave." he said looking down, not needing to say who 'they' were, and leaving out the part where he wanted to make sure Pitch woke up before leaving.

"I see..." Pitch lifted a hand and one of the nightmares went over to him. Placing his hand on her nose, he patted her and she let out a soft noise.  
"Good girl. Make sure he gets out; straight to the surface, as fast as you can." And with that the shadowy creature with her flowing smoke like mane became less solid and hurled itself towards Jack. Before he could react he was whisked of out through the door in a cloud of swirling dark. He could do nothing but scream in surprise and shock until all of a sudden he was back through the entrance he came in through, and dropped gently on the forest floor a few meters away from it. The nightmare then went back to her master, leaving Jack alone. He was alone again.  
He sat there in a daze for a while. What was he suppose to do now?

"What the hell..." He rubbed his face with his hands before standing up. Flying up in to the air, staff in hand, he decided to go somewhere where the weather was so cold no one else would dare to go there, and where the snow was falling down so fast and thick you could barely see a few steps in front of you.

Back in the lair, still lying on the bed, Pitch greatly regretted his actions. Sighing deeply, he touched his bandaged chest, grazing his fingers over what Jack had done for him even though he'd hurt him in such a way...  
Rape. The boogieman was cruel, dark, selfish, sinful, a living nightmare, along with other evil things. But even he seemed to despise the thought of rape. Forcing someone to do the act of a lover, sex without consent, and with a virgin child non the less. Even if Jack _was_ only a child _physically_ speaking, he was still somehow incredibly innocent and childish.  
Pitch hated himself right now and cursed his weakness for losing control like that. He wasn't right in his mind. Not that he was perfectly sane before, but now he had completely lost it, he was certain. And stupidly he had let himself see that those curious feelings of want were true; at least in a way. Meaning he now wanted the boy for himself and himself alone. He wanted him as his dark prince to rule by his side; to be his family. He had always wanted Jack on his side. Jack knew what it was like to be alone, and together they wouldn't have to be alone anymore. And now there was no way he could ever be so intimately close to him ever again after what he had done, was there? Well, unless he was to regain his strength and force the boy to submit and stay beside him like an obedient little pet. But he wasn't sure that would work with the boy who was a strong disobedient trouble maker at heart. Even if it did work, he didn't think that kind of obedient Jack would please him in the same way; he might as well make a puppet that looked like the frost boy.  
So now, how could he ever get close to him again, unless it was to fight each other? If he'd used his head and played it differently, instead of loosing his mind and forcing the boy to sleep with him, it could all be so different.

"I'm such a fool. I wouldn't be surprised if he and those other guardians showed up to finish me off." Slowly sitting up, he looked down at Jack's carefully done work.  
"But, why on earth did he help me?"  
Closing his eyes and laying back down, he drifted off to sleep, getting the rest he needed while he still could; even if he did feel that he didn't deserve it.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, hope you like it.

Thanks to everybody who's left a review, liked or followed this story!

Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!~


	4. Chap4: Conflicting feelings

**Just to let you all know I've edited chapter 3 a little. Not much has changed but you might want to read the end of it because that's the part that's changed the most since I've added some text.**

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.  
-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture

* * *

**Corruption of evil**

Chapter 4: Conflicting feelings:

A couple of days had passed, and Jack had decided he couldn't just hide away from everything in a blizzard forever; so instead he would confront Pitch.  
He thought back to what happened. Thinking about both the warmth of Pitch and the pain that he'd caused, physically and mentally.  
Forcing himself forward he headed towards Pitch's lair. Once he arrived back at the tunnel, he wasn't sure if he could do this. But what else was there to do? The boogieman was constantly on his mind and it was driving him up the wall. He had thought about going to the Guardians for help, but what was he suppose to tell them? How could he tell them what had happened to him? The thought alone made him cringe. Not to mention he doubted they would keep their calm.  
He was about to jump in when out of nowhere a nightmare appeared before him, blocking his way.

"Wha-Hey!" Jumping back and taking his stance, he soon recognised this nightmare. She wasn't the same as the normal ones like the first time he'd fought Pitch, back before he was a Guardian, she didn't seem to have the same mentality and mindless angry movement propelling her forward to attack. She stood there calmly, snorting a couple of times as if it were a greeting. This was one of the few that remained by Pitch's side. One of the two that guarded the door that night.  
Slowly approaching her, he raised his hand to her nose and she let him pet her. It was as if she was just a normal calm animal on the inside. But when he tried to get past her to the entrance of Pitch's lair, she raised herself on her hind legs and let her body fall back down again, crashing her front hooves on the ground in a warning. Why wouldn't she let him past? Pitch must have ordered her not to let him in.  
"Hey, come on, let me in I need to speak to him!" She only stared back, her golden eyes glowing in the low lighting.  
"At least tell him I'm here and I want to talk... Please." As if thinking it over, she remained silent until she made a small noise and turned her head. Looking around and back at Jack, she seemed hesitant at first, but decided to move aside.  
"Thank you." He jumped down the hole, the nightmare turning to her shadow-sand form and following behind him.  
Once in the tunnel, feeling nervous, he slowly walked forward. Why is it that every time he came here it all looked different? He came through the same entrance as the last two times... and yet he was lost. Yes it was dark, but he could use his staff to give the space around him a light blue glow if needed, and he generally had a pretty good sense of direction. But his abilities seemed unhelpful in finding his way around in this place.  
After searching for ten minutes without recognising anything, he stopped and turned to the nightmare who had continued to follow him.  
"Hey, think you could maybe help me out a little here? This place is like a maze! I have no idea how to find that room... And that's if he's still even in there." The nightmare looked down and neighed quietly.  
"Hang on... is it because of _you_ I'm lost?!" She looked away.  
"What the heck? Stop this game and take me to Pitch!" Her ears perked up and she turned her head, more interested in something other than Jack's anger. Jack sensed a small amount of panic from that dark creature, who suddenly turned back to him and stomped her hooves on the floor. When jack didn't move she started nudging him forward, pressing her forehead to his chest.  
"Wh-what is it? Okay, okay, I get it I'm moving!" She continued directing him until they came to a familiar looking door. He slowly opened it before stepping in, the nightmare following behind and closing the door with shadow sand. He didn't know why she would want to get him lost only to suddenly seem startled and show him the way without hesitating, but he decided to ask Pitch about it later, if possible.  
Jack glanced around the room, but Pitch wasn't there. He was no longer on the bed, or anywhere else as far as he could see. He kept looking around the room worried that maybe he had pushed himself and lost consciousness again. Why? Why was he worried about this evil man..? He felt so stupid.  
And then he heard a groan; faint, but it was there. It seemed to come from the bed so he looked closer. He realised that Pitch wasn't on the bed, because he was currently underneath it. Slowly making his way over, he crouched by the bed and looked under the frame at the hardly visible boogieman covered in shadow.  
"...Pitch..?" At first there was no response, and Jack worried.

"Don't be afraid, Jack." The sudden words, though just above a whisper, made him jump.  
"Why are you here? ...And alone I see." Pitch's voice sounded so week it was out of character, to the point were his voice could be mistaken for somebody else's if Jack didn't _Know_ it was him.

"I... needed to talk to you."

"Oh..?"

"And of course I'm alone, who did you think I would bring?" Jack sighed.  
"How about you come out from under there?"

"How about I stay here and you leave?"

"Or what? Are you going to try and molest me again like what you did to me a few days ago? If I don't go will you try and _rape_ me again?!" He regretted his words straight away, he felt so embarrassed, and how was saying this going to get him to come out?  
Pitch said nothing, he only seemed to curl in to himself, the shadows darkening around him. He heard a creaking noise above him as Jack was obviously crawling on to the bed. For a few minutes there was silence, until the winter spirit sighed deeply.  
"Please, come out from under the bed..."

"I'm surprised that you want to be anywhere near me..."

"Yeah, well, I can't just hide and pretend nothing happened like you now can I. Now come out already! I won't leave until you do."

"Fine. If it will make you leave me be..." Pitch slowly emerged from the darkness underneath the bed, hardly able to stand.

"You look even worse than before..."

"..."

"Why is that? Did something get in here?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Pitch snapped. Jack honestly didn't know. Why was he? He must have asked himself that question a hundred times over by now...

"I don't know. I just don't like seeing others suffer; maybe."

"Hnn, then do you mind if I sit next to you? Only, though it pains me to admit, I can't hold myself up for much longer." Jack nodded and Pitch sat to his left, back hunched over, hands resting lazily on his lap as he stared down at them.  
"Well? What is it you wanted to say?"

"I'm not sure... But I need to at least know, why did you ...do _that_?" Pitch lifted his head and looked in to ice blue eyes, seeing a hint of fear from his action he looked back down.

"Because I wanted to." He said plainly, before looking back up and leaning towards Jack; Jack flinched backwards, a little scared of his words and the thought of him getting any closer. Pitch hissed in pain and held his stomach, looking back down again.  
Jack couldn't help how he felt. He was scared of, but also worried for the cruel man in front of him. He hated himself for all of these conflicting emotions... Pitch Black was his enemy; _their_ enemy and he should be thought of as just that. But Jack, Jack couldn't stop himself from doing what he did next. He sat closer to the boogieman, and placing his hand on the others hand which cradled his own stomach, he slowly pulled it back. He wanted to check the wounds but Pitch pulled his hand away from Jack's and quickly stood up.

"Hey, be carful!" Pitch looked like he was about to fall over, his body moved unstably, shaking and wobbling from side to side.

"Just leave! I don't need your help or your pity!" He let himself fall to his knees. He hated that Jack could see him in such a weak state, he felt so pathetic.  
"J-just leave."

"No!"

"Do you want me to do it again, is that it?!" Jack's eyes widened and his fear sparked, giving Pitch a little more strength. He slowly stood and Jack's fear got stronger.

"No, please... Don't try that again." He moved backwards going to the other side of the bed. But before he could get off something stopped him and he gasped. Turning his head he saw a wall of shadow; when he turned his head back again those silvery golden eyes were staring straight in to his, Pitch was only centimetres away from his face. He was on the bed right in front of him, blocking Jack between the wall of shadow and his bandaged body.  
"Please, P-"

"Why?! Why do you come back like this after what I have done? Why would you worry about my afflictions?"

"I...I-" There were tears forming in the corners of Jack's eyes, he was so full of conflicting emotions and an inability to hate the man in front of him. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body.  
"I wish I knew. But I don't." A hand came up to his face and cupped his cheek, making him cringe and open his eyes as a tear fell down. Pitch just watched him, looking in to his blue eyes, trying to understand the contorted fear that flowed in them. Without thinking he moved forward and caught the boy's lips in his own. Jack gasped and another wave of fear hit him, though he soon began to calm down a little as Pitch's lips gently pressed against his own, no threatening movement or forceful action; just soft lips on his. Pitch placed his other hand in white hair, coming his fingers through it. He didn't think he would ever get to do that again; to be able to kiss and touch him so easily. When he pulled back, Jack's face held a sad expression.  
"Why do you have to kiss me like that? Idiot." Pitch moved in again, this time biting at his lip as if asking him to open his mouth; and he did. He let Pitch's tongue inside, he let it caress his own, and with hesitation he stroked it back. He couldn't help it; he wanted that kiss and he wanted to kiss him back, so he let his body move on it's own. He did it even though it was terrifying him.  
When they pulled back panting slightly, Pitch from exhaustion and Jack from the fear and adrenalin making his heart pound, Pitch rested his head on Jack's shoulder; his black hair slightly dishevelled and falling out of it's normal pointed style and in to his face.

"Forgive me. I should have never done _that_ to you. More than anything else you should despise me. You should hate me and I can tell you're afraid; so why won't you leave?"

"Because, even though you hurt me, I don't want you too hurt. I don't want you to _die_..."

"Who said I was going to die?"

"You looked like you were going to before; you still look like you might..." Pitch sighed.

"And right now; you aren't trying to get away anymore. Why not?"

"The warmth... I guess... it's nice. I don't feel alone or dead. I don't understand. I don't understand any of this. My mind feels blurred. ... Do you have mind control powers or something..?" Pitch gave a low chuckle and rapped his arms around the smaller younger man and held him tightly.

"No, I don't... I think things would have been easier for me if I did." Jack closed his eyes again and they stayed like that for a while as Jack trembled slightly, stress and fear having put his body in to mild shock. When Pitch eventually moved away after planting a final kiss on the boy's nape, he lay back down and looked over at Jack.

"You should go now."

"What if I don't want to?" He did want to, really; but being the stubborn boy he was...

"Please do. I want to be alone right now." He covered his face with his hand.

"... Okay, fine." Getting of the bed he headed towards the door.  
"Hey, Pitch?"

"hmm?" He moved his fingers apart so as to look at Jack through them.

"Don't you find me a little to cold when you touch me? I mean, just out of curiosity... Most people can't be in contact with me for so long without staring to, well, freeze..."

"Well... I find you pleasingly cool. Like I have said before, Jack, what goes together better than cold and dark?" Jack gave a small barely noticeable smile before saying goodbye and leaving. To his surprise the nightmare was still there, outside of the door, waiting for him. When did she leave the room, he didn't know, but he certainly didn't think she would be waiting to guide him out.  
When he was outside of the lair, he breathed a deep breath of the cool fresh air and let the wind carry him up to the sky. Though Pitch's arms were the perfect warmth and surprisingly soothing, the cool wind on his face was a nice familiar sensation. Looking down at the entrance in the ground, he knew it wouldn't be long before he would return, because even though the cool breeze was a nice relief, he was already missing the unlikely pleasant warmth of the king of nightmares.

Pitch sighed, ignoring the pain in his chest. His nightmare returned to his side and he stroked her mussel.

"Good girl. Make sure that if he ever returns that you guide him safely like you did today, my pet." She made a soft snort like noise in understanding.

* * *

Sorry this chapter's not much longer than chapter three... Hope you like it.

Thanks again to everybody who's left a review, liked or followed this story!

Reviews are welcome!~


	5. Chap5: Dark warmth, Pleasant cold

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.  
-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture

* * *

**! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**Hi to everybody who is reading my story! I really need to know your opinion about this so please continue reading...  
A member on this site has brought up the fact that they think I need to tone down my story or move it elsewhere, because they think it is to explicit...  
It would bother me an awful lot to have to change it, and I also don't know another good site where I could upload it.  
This story is not for the sake of porn, the violence and sexual content is part of the plotline,** **and it is an awful lot less graphic than some of the things I have seen on here.  
I am stuck on what to do, so I've decided to ask all of you on your opinion, because out of many, the opposite opinion of a mere 2 people does not necessarily count.  
Therefor I ask all of my wonderful readers to please leave a review and or vote in the poll at the top of my profile page.  
(Know that all votes are confidential and protected so you don't have to worry about someone not liking your choice and bothering you about it.)**  
**Please tell me if you think it is way to graphic, whether you think I should take out lemons, If you think it's perfectly fine as is, or if you know of a good site to move my story to.  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter~**

* * *

**Corruption of evil**

Chapter 5: Dark warmth, Pleasant cold:

It had been two weeks since Pitch and Jack had met for the first time since Pitch's defeat. Two weeks since Pitch had forcefully had sex with him. After their meeting which took place a couple of days after that, Jack had been going back and meeting up with Pitch every few days. Each time the same nightmare would greet and guide him. Each time he and Pitch would somehow end up sharing a kiss or two. Each time he felt warm and alive. Believed in. And each time their meeting was a secret for only them.

Two days after their second meeting, Jack found himself back in front of the tunnel, again. He let himself fall down for the third time and was greeted by the same nightmare as the last time. Like before she showed him the way through the confusing and ever changing tunnels, not taking her attention away from him until they arrived at the room.  
Closing the door behind himself, he saw Pitch sitting on the bed with his back to him, facing the wall as he watched his nightmare sand dance around with the black rabbit, without which Jack wouldn't be here right now. He moved over coming up behind him and kneeled on the bed, crawling over to rest by his side. Pitch simply turned his head to glance at him in acknowledgement before turning back again. After sitting in an uncomfortable silence, Jack brought his cane up and pointed it towards the nightmare rabbit. A few snow flakes fell in the room, and a pure while rabbit formed in front of them. Just like before, the opposite rabbits played together. They watched them for a short while before Pitch turned his vision on to Jack again. He placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck, which slowly stroked it's way up and fingers threaded through snowy hair. He enjoyed the hint of fear that rippled it's way through Jack's being. Jack's eyes met those silvery golden ones that stared at his wantonly, and they were getting closer, but he didn't move away; he couldn't move away from that warmth. Pitch lent down and pecked his lips. A small nearly blue blush was evident on Jack's white cheeks, his eyes half lidded. That look alone made Pitch want him more and he kissed him with a little more force this time, pressing him down in to the black sheet covered mattress. Jack moaned and panicked a little at the sudden action, but soon calmed down as Pitch broke the kiss and rested his face in the crook of his neck, gently holding on to him. They stayed like that for a long while, just lying there, before Jack needed to leave.

"Pitch, I better leave soon... And I forgot to ask; well I was wondering... about when your nightmare brought me here last time, she seamed... Pitch?" Turning his head to look at the older man's face, Jack sighed. Pitch had fallen asleep. So not wanting to wake him, he gently moved his body off of himself and to his side; pulling the covers over him once he had done so. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer to ask him.  
Pitch later woke up, Jack gone, but a smirk grassed his face, knowing that the winter spirit had come to him again and hadn't tried to push him away even once this time. Maybe it was still possible to the make the boy his after all.

Five days after their second meeting, the same as what was becoming the usual happened; going in to the lair, accompanied by the nightmare, meeting Pitch in that room. Jack couldn't stop himself from going to him. He felt exited at the though of meeting with him. The thought of the warmth of those arms and lips alone gave him goose bumps; but he didn't know why it made him feel this way and he wished it didn't.  
Jack, being a winter spirit, wasn't usually wanton of heat, he usually shied away from it, not being able to stand being in direct sun for to long and often keeping away from certain places when the weather, though perfect for humans, was just to warm for him. But The warmth he felt from Pitch was different, dark and comforting. Not to hot, and not so dull that he could barley feel it. It was a heat that made him feel alive. And he craved it. But he knew that wasn't the only reason he ventured in secret to Pitch. Though those were things he denied; he couldn't admit it, even to himself.  
Sitting down on the bed, he watched Pitch as he slept, wondering if he ever had dreams; or nightmares. He was asleep when he arrived and he didn't have the heart to wake him with him looking so peaceful, but didn't feel like leaving yet either. So he looked over the man. Pitch's body didn't seem to be heeling yet. In fact, it was looking worse again. Letting his body move on it's own, he lay next to Pitch, close to his chest, and fell asleep.  
When he woke up, Pitch was sat up and looking down at him while stroking his hair. He couldn't lie to himself about one thing, he liked the affectionate touches Pitch gave him. He also couldn't ignore the fact Pitch kept looking worse and worse.

"Hey, Pitch?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you in pain at all?"

"I'll be fine."

"So that's a yes."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Why aren't you heeling yet though..?" Pitch looked down at himself with a knowing look, a hint of sadness laced his voice.

"Don't you worry about me, my darling Jack." He leaned down to place a kiss on Jack's forehead, Making the boy's cheeks heat up a little from the sudden contact and the sweet word placed just before his name. A grunt escaped Pitch's throat when lifting himself back up in to his sitting position. Jack instinctively took a hold of the hand that rested on his head and entwined their fingers, tightening his grip when Pitch looked at him, his icy blue eyes staring in to golden silver. Pitch smiled at this. Jack found at that point that he loved Pitch's smile. A rare genuine one that seemed like it was just for him. The thought made his cold heart beat faster. Unfortunately he remembered he had questions that would probably make that smile disappear.

"Pitch, I was wondering... when your nightmare brought me here the second time, she seamed scared of something. At first she was making me get lost in the tunnels, and then she seamed frightened out of nowhere and quickly showed me the way to this room." As predicted Pitch's smile disappeared, and he looked away from Jack.  
"Pitch, what's down here..?" he said seriously but also cautiously.

"Things that, for your own safety, you should not meddle with." He looked back down at Jack.  
"There are and have always been dark things surrounding me, Jack. That should come as no surprise. My nightmare must have merely noticed something could be a potential danger to you and therefore stopped her games so as not to get you in harms way. Messing with other's minds is in their nature and she has not had the privilege to do so in a long while. I'll make sure they do not do that to you again. Please do not worry so much."

"Okay..." Somehow he felt there was more to this than Pitch would tell him. But not wanting to ask again and potentially anger the older man, he decided to let that slide, for now at least. Jack's uneasy feelings showed on his face, so in a hopeful effort to calm him Pitch lay next to Jack and held him in his arms. He felt the boy start to relax in the gentle hold and was able to relax himself.  
Jack's confusing feelings were pilling up inside. What was happening to him?

Eight days after their second meeting, when Jack met with Pitch in the usual room, Pitch dragged him in to his lap and they stayed like that as Pitch kissed along his neck. Jack felt embarrassed at what he was doing to him. He hated himself for giving in so quickly and easily to the nightmare king's wishes, but he couldn't help it, he craved the warmth of his touch.  
He still wondered how Pitch coped with the coldness of his frozen body.

"Do you _really_ think I'm not to cold?"

"You're perfect, my Jack." Just like Jack liking Pitch's mildly warm temperature, Pitch found the cold skin under his touch delightful. Refreshing and cool, it made him feel as if his burnt broken soul was being saved and brought back from the ashes. It was as if he'd been on fire all this time and the cold soothed his burns. Jack's arms around his neck felt delightful and comforting, though he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm not yours, you know." He pulled back slightly, refusing to look in to Pitch's eyes.

"I want you to be." Jack's blush deepened.  
"Is the idea really that awful?"

"Shut up." He hid his face in the crook of Pitch's neck and felt the vibrations as Pitch chuckled lowly.

Ten days after there second meeting, this now being their sixth meeting, Pitch looked as sickly as usual as he lent against the headboard of the bed. Jack was saddened at how badly he was heeling; he just couldn't understand it. Why weren't the wounds on Pitch's body, that Jack so carefully took care of every time he visited, getting any better?  
Pitch could see that he was down.

"Jack, what's wrong? Are you quite all right, my darling?"

"Why? Why aren't you heeling?" Pitch visible cringed at the question, and Jack noticed.  
"You know, don't you." he sighed.

"It is nothing to do with you, Jack."

"That doesn't matter, just tell me!"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care if it has anything to do with me or not. And actually, it kinda does! I've been trying my hardest to heel you only to see you getting worse!"

"I appreciate the care you've given me, however it is not up to you whether I speak to you about any of my personal matters!" The sound of Pitch's raised angered voice sent fear through Jack, fear that the boogieman could obviously sense. He lent towards Jack and, putting a hand tightly around his neck, pushed him against the headboard. As his head bashed in to it, he felt pain reverberate through his scull making him cry out in both surprise and agony. Realising what he had just done, Pitch quickly let go and moved back. Jack's eyes were wide as he stared at the man in front of him, realising his own stupidity. Questions flooded his mind. How could he have let his guard down? How could he have let Pitch do those things to him? Even if it was just holding and kissing, how could he be so stupid as to put even a small amount of trust in the boogieman?  
"Jack, forgive me love I-"

"Don't call me that! Don't call me any of those words you use! I can't trust you... I don't even know why I'm still here." Getting of the bed in a hurry, he grabbed his staff and started heading for the door. But the two nightmares appeared before him and wouldn't let him pass.  
"Damn it..!"

"Jack listen to me, -" Jack turned his head to glare at Pitch as he too got up of off the bed.  
"These truly are things I wish not to talk about. Things you most likely wouldn't want to know."

"I was just worried about you and you react like that! I shouldn't be, cause you're suppose to be the enemy, but I was... I still am. But for all I know you're just faking! Pretending to be hurt to get what you want!"

"No, that's not true. Please don't think that, not you of all people."

"Then tell me..!"

"Even if I wanted to, by the sound of things you most likely wouldn't believe me."

"tsh! This is ridiculous, I'm leaving! Make the nightmares move!"

"No."

"Just do it!" He pointed his staff at Pitch who was walking towards him.

"Or what? Will you freeze me?"

"Maybe I will." A low laugh emitted from Pitch as he looked to the ground.  
"Why're you laughing?"

"Go ahead then, if you think you are capable."

"What..?"

"Freeze me then!" He through his arms out to the sides as if to show himself surrendering and open for attack.  
"Go on, Jack! Cover my body in ice just to watch it melt away, and see what I'll do to you for having frozen me! Even if it last long enough, do you really think my nightmares will let you out of hear? Do you really think they won't do anything to you before it's my turn? And if you think you can try freezing them then think again because they are now more resistant to that than they once were, and if they froze it would not necessarily mean you could leave."

"You bastard..!" Pitch continued advancing towards the cold boy who's fear was both delicious and disgusting to him. When he got close enough, he held out his hand.

"Or you can choose to calm down and stay with me a little longer. I don't wish to fight with you, Jack." He looked down in surprise at Pitch's hand held out in front of him.

"But how can I trust you?! I shouldn't after what you've done. I shouldn't even be here; if the other guardians knew..."

"They don't have to know anything, my darling Jack Frost." His hand came up and stroked the side of Jack's face.  
"You know, I'm truly sorry for hurting you just now; I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Jack closed his eyes and relaxed his body as the warm hand caressed his cold face, soaking in the sweet apologetic words. He suddenly felt his face warming up a little more from Pitch's breath on his nose, he was getting closer, but he didn't open his eyes. Hot lips planted kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose and chin before landing on his mouth. he couldn't bring himself to push him away, so like many times before, he let those lips have their way with his own, and he kissed him back.  
Tongues touching and the biting of lips; this was becoming a habit that Jack did not want to admit that he liked. But he just could not deny those warm, sweet and oddly gentle touches and kisses. In fact, he loved them.  
Jack knew now, he was in to deep to get out. He didn't know exactly what these feelings were, but the fact he craved Pitch's presence was evident to him. That dark warmth had eclipsed the cold of his freezing algor mortis(*), bringing a sense of life he could barely remember ever feeling.

Twelve days after there second meeting, it had been two weeks since Pitch and Jack had met for the first time since Pitch's defeat. Two weeks since Pitch had forcefully had sex with him. After their meeting which took place a couple of days after that, Jack had been going back and meeting up with Pitch every few days. Each time the same nightmare would greet and guide him. Each time he and Pitch would somehow end up sharing a kiss or two. Each time he felt warm and alive. Believed in. And each time their meeting was a secret for only them.  
But not all secrets are warm and pleasant.  
Some are dark and cold.

* * *

(*): Algor mortis: the death chill. It's the first stage the body goes in to after death. It's when all heat slowly leaves the body until gaining an ambient temperature and all that remains is a cold corps empty of life. This stage is followed by rigor mortis, the stiffening of the body, which is followed by Putrefaction, the decomposition of the body.  
In Jack's case,(in my story at least) his body is forever in an algor mortis like state; cold and dead, but without the other stages that follow, and with still functioning organs (though not all are needed for him to remain in his life like state). His body can warm up, but it won't remain that way once he is exposed to a colder climate. For example, if he is in a hot climate and moves to one a lot cooler, to the touch he would be warm until his body goes back to room temp; though he is often colder that room temp, especially if he uses his powers.

* * *

The end of this chapter... well the way it's written makes it sound like the end of the story or something... but fret not for there are many a chapter to come next!

Yeah, so this chapter is basically to make sure this part of the story doesn't drag on to long. But also this way it doesn't skip to a couple of weeks later where they are closer all of a sudden, and it lets you see some of their moments together as their relationship and emotions for one another evolve.

Hope you enjoyed! Love to hear your thoughts on the story so far! (No bashing on the couple or genre though please. If it's not your thing then you merely need to look elsewhere. We all have our own opinions and our own preferences.)

chapter six will be up hopefully around next Sunday or Monday if I have the time, and it will be longer! (Well, that is if the story isn't removed, hahahahah hah 'goes to cry in a lonely corner somewhere')


	6. Chap6: Bathed in blood

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.  
-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture.

* * *

**Corruption of evil**

Chapter 6: Bathed in blood:

Two weeks. It had been two weeks and Jack couldn't believe he had let the Nightmare King in so easily in such a short amount of time.  
He was sat atop a tree above Pitch's lair, looking down at the entrance; a Nightmare was looking back at him. She seemed to be waiting there for Jack, seemingly expecting him to come down and see her master since he was so close to the lair. But after last time he wasn't sure if he wanted to see him or not. He was angry; not just at Pitch, but at himself.  
Eventually he made up his mind, letting the want to see the dark man take over, he let the wind carry him down. Why he wanted to see the man so much was something that continued to evade his knowledge. His inability to stay away seemed to yet again take the better of him and his judgment.  
As he and the Nightmare were about to enter the tunnel, the other Nightmare that Jack knew of who had remained loyal to Pitch flew out of it. Jack's eyes followed the creature and he realised it was heading towards Burgess. His curiosity took the better of him and he quickly followed, a slight sense of concern at what she could be up to, or rather what Pitch could be up to, hinted on his face.  
Once they arrived near the centre of the town, the Nightmare, unaware that she was being followed, went to work. Jack saw her sneak around going in to one house then the next, emitting a few screams here and there from children she must have scared with dark dreams, or her mere presence. His eyes narrowed as he watched her, his anger mounting once again. After the third scream he took action and went after the black sand mare, stopping her from scaring the next child and oddly sending her running. The moment he had stopped her she seemed to not want to fight him over anything and, disappearing in to the night, simple left the town alone. Almost as if she had been dismissed from her work. As if Jack's order for her to stop and leave had been obeyed without the slightest problem as if he were their leader. It was odd, he thought, how easy it was to stop her. But perhaps it was just with how week their master currently was. Perhaps it was not a good time for them to put up any resistance while so low on strength.  
Once he had returned to where the other black mare was waiting for him, he entered the lair with anger evidently coursing through him.  
Once inside the room, slamming the door behind himself he stopped still, head down and eyes hidden behind white hair. Pitch turned his head, knowing something had obviously upset the boy. He slowly lifted himself from a worn and faded black armchair, that was placed by a fireplace on the opposite side of the room to where the bed resided.

"Jack, it is rude to slam doors. ...What is wrong?"

"What are you up to now, Pitch?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, my dear."

"Oh, you don't know what I mean? Somehow I'm having trouble believing that. Why was one of your Nightmares off scaring the children of Burgess?" Pitch sighed.  
"Answer me." Jack lifted his head, eyes looking directly in to Pitch's.

"Because thanks to when you opened up my lair's entrance in the forest, more than just my little nightmare rabbit can get out to be up on the surface, and my Nightmares are profiting from the sudden freedom after being trapped for so long." Pitch explained, rubbing his temple with his finger and thumb.

"What, so you're saying it's my fault?!"

"No. But, I suppose in a way... it is. It seems you broke some kind of seal that kept us all here; most likely from our last battle. I'm not sure how it got there in the first place, weather on purpose or accidental, or if it was one of you Guardians or the man in the moon who placed it... Whichever it was, it no longer posses any problem. Well, at least for the Nightmares; I have no clue about myself being able to cross through."

"You're still the one who sent her out there though, aren't you..!" Pitch made a noise of annoyance before continuing his explanation.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't a whole lot of strength right now and the more fear they create and collect for me the stronger I will become; the quicker I can heal. You did want me to heal, didn't you?" Jack's expression changed from anger to one of sad understanding, though the anger was still evident in his voice.

"Do you have to scare the kids, though?"

"Jack, out of all the humans, often the children have the most imagination. The most intoxicating and easily fed fears. And besides, they're also the ones who need the fear the most."

"What?! how can they _need_ fear? Don't make things up to look as if you've done nothing wrong!" His face turned back to having a look of anger. Pitch sighed again at Jack's ignorance.

"Think now, Jack. I know you have the intelligence to understand, unlike your Guardian friends. What is it, do you think, that stops a child harming themselves or knowing when something is not right and needs avoiding?" Jack looked confused as his anger level lessened a little, looking at the ground he thought and listened to what Pitch was saying.  
"Hope? Wonder? Fun? Things like that have the children get hurt, and only fuels premature death. Unless-"

"...Fear stops them in their tracks..." The realisation hit him hard.

"Exactly! You see, I knew you were a clever boy." He walked over to Jack and placed a hand on the top of the winter spirit's lowered head.  
"I knew you were so much more intelligent than those ignorant fools." Though he didn't like that Pitch kept insulting the other Guardians, he couldn't ignore the fact that they didn't seem to realise that what Pitch did was most likely just as important for the children as happy childhood memories, joyful dreams, as hope, wonder, fun... They did need it; maybe not as much as Pitch had wanted last time; only enough to help keep them safe, but they needed that fear. And when Jack thought harder, he realised something.

"I'm sorry..."

"huh?" Pitch's expression became slightly confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't see that before... I'm not intelligent, I'm an idiot. All this time, I though so badly of everything you've done, I couldn't see such an important fact as this." He knew what Pitch wanted was darkness and fear and most likely not the children's safety, but he still felt bad for only seeing the evil in Pitch and what he did; and having seen everything he did, therefor everything he was, as a worthless and hindering existence. He never actually thought of Pitch in such a cruel way, but he disgusted himself at the thoughts he did once have on the man. Thoughts that would normally be held by someone who did think such things as the world being better off if Pitch didn't exist. No one should be wished to not exist; everyone should be seen; believed in.  
They stood there in silence for a short while as Pitch stoked the boys snowy hair. Until Jack looked back up with watery eyes that threatened to overflow.  
"I didn't realise why certain things have been happening; non of us did." Pitch broke out of the trance he was in having been content with the sweet contact and Jack's mere presence.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"Pitch, since you've been gone, kids have been getting hurt more often, believer's lights on the globe have gone out, and no matter which child it is it's been harder to keep them safe. Damn it! We're suppose to be Guardians and yet... we stupidly altogether removed something that they need to survive without even thinking it through..."

"Now now my boy, calm down." Pitch cooed pulling him in to a hug, surprising Jack with the closeness.  
"Humans still fear things without me around to create it. It's natural. I just-"

"Add to it; and it keeps them safe!"

"..." Pitch began to worry if he'd broken the boy; Jack didn't usually accept he was wrong so easily, and he seemed to be overflowing with emotion he didn't normally show. But, why was he worried that he may have broken him? Wouldn't that make it easier to have the boy on his side and all to himself?

"Even Jamie. Even he got hurt for stupid reasons because of what we did to you. Because of what _I_ did. And I didn't even notice why!"

"Oh Jack, what I've done, to you and everybody else, is so much more terrible. There is no need to blame yourself."

"But... I- What am I suppose to do? I don't want everybody scared and having nightmares... but I don't want them to get hurt either... And then there's the other Guardians; I... I just don't know what to think anymore. I feel like my mind's a mess." He knew he shouldn't say things like this to his suppose to be enemy, who has truly done terrible things and who he doubts he can fully trust. But he couldn't help but spill his emotions, that had been bottled up for so long, when Pitch was being such a good listener. Something he rarely had was someone who listened patiently to everything he had to say.  
"Maybe we could have gone about everything in a different way..."  
Pitch sighed and held him tighter in his arms.

"Jack my dear, calm down and just forget these things for the time being. The stress of it all is getting to you. Relax for now and we can talk about things again when you are not so worked up. Alright?" Jack drew in a shaky breath before answering with a nod. They walked over to the bed and Pitch sat down, pulling Jack in to his lap. He stroked his white hair, running his fingers through it.

"...You seem a bit better today."

"I have gained a little more strength."

"Because of that Nightmare?"

"Yes, the fear she created has helped me somewhat." Jack looked up at Pitch.

"I'm glad. That you feel better, I mean." Pitch gave a small smile before leaning down to kiss him. At first Jack hesitated, but soon enough kissed him back, their tongues pressing and stroking against each other. It started out surprisingly and pleasantly soft, but soon escalated in to something more passionate. Pitch slowly pushed Jack down on to the sheets, kissing him deeply, hands wondering down to the rim of his hoodie. Jack felt a warm hand touch the skin of his stomach as it trailed underneath blue fabric, making his muscles contract in pleasant shock. The hand hovered against his skin, barely touching it, caressing it so gently it made him want more. Jack moaned in to the kiss, and with that Pitch moved his right hand under the hoody to Jack's chest and stroked his nipples, the odd sensation waking Jack up from the sensual trance he was in.  
"P-Pitch, stop, don't touch there."

"Why not?" He gently pinched the boy's left nipple between his fingers, making a small squeak escape his lips. Pitch chuckled lowly.  
"You're actually quit cute at times; did you know that, Precious?" Jack blushed and looked away to his side, an embarrassed look on his face.  
"Don't take that badly, my dear." Pitch kissed Jack's neck up to his ear, as his hand started stroking around the boy's chest again. His free hand settling on his right inner thigh, stroking it up and down. Jack tried to hold back a moan, not quit stopping the sound escaping him. Pitch smirked against his neck.  
A heat was pooling in the bottom of Jack's stomach, a sensation paired with this touching that reminded him of what Pitch had done to him a couple of weeks ago...

"Pitch... What exactly a-are you planning on doing..?" Pitch answered by moving his left hand up from Jack's thigh to his crotch, giving a light squeeze. Jack's eyes went wide as his breath caught in his throat. He knew it, he knew it, he knew he couldn't trust him, why did he even let him kiss or touch him again? Jack's brain went in to panic as he remembered everything from when Pitch forced him to do what he was so obviously trying to do again.  
"N-No! get off me! Let go!" He started kicking and trying to push Pitch away, but nearly instantaneously those same black tentacle like shadows held him down.  
"No no no! Not this again! Please!" Pitch sat there above him, but it wasn't all the same as before. Pitch's eyes were sad, and apart from the shadows holding him down nothing else happened. He had stopped touching him as soon as Jack had started shouting; retreating at the first sign of his crushingly strong fear born from what he had previously done to him.  
Jack didn't see that Pitch had ceased his activity, too scared to notice, he continued shouting and fighting the shadows that held down his limbs.

"Forgive me." is all Pitch said before getting off of the bed, moving away from the kicks that would be aimed at him once he removed the shadows from Jack's body. Jack thrashed about for a few seconds as they left his arms and legs, before starting to calm down. Pitch turned his back to him as he began to walk back over to his armchair situated at the opposite end of the room. Jack's breathing slowed as he sat up, and he looked confused. He had not expected the Nightmare King to stop so easily.  
"I think you should leave now, Frost." Pitch sounded so cold; it was different to how he spoke to Jack lately. He was upset, and Jack slowly understood why. Pitch obviously was not planning to do the same as last time, he was just... Well he wasn't sure what he was thinking , he couldn't say he had much experience in this sort of thing. But it made a spark of guilt light inside of him.  
Pitch had stopped in front of his chair, still facing away from Jack who was getting of the bed.

"Pitch.."

"Go!" Jack didn't need to be told again. He headed towards the door once he had picked up his staff. Looking back one last time at the man who still faced away from him, he sighed before leaving.

It was a full week of Jack moping around trying to get his mind to work again. He couldn't figure out what to do or think about Pitch. What were all of these feelings? It was all so frustrating and hard for him, he had never experienced such things before, until a few weeks ago, and with Pitch of all people. With his enemy. It's not like he knew nothing of sex, or love; he had been around for more than tree hundred year after all. But he had never had or felt anything like it before. At least not that he could remember. So his view on the subject was... blurred to say the least.  
He did not want to love the Boogeyman; but the more he thought about it, the more the word 'love' seemed to fit in his thoughts about the dark spirit.  
Trying to get a better understanding, he watched the humans who could never see him. He watch them and followed the ones who held hands, who kissed. The things that he had been doing with Pitch. He listened to their sweet words as they laughed together and held on to each other tightly and lovingly, trying his best to understand such feelings. Watching the lovers made Jack long for those sweet kisses and affectionate touches the Boogeyman gave him. His body was starving for physical contact from the man, along with his mind that wanted him close, he couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't deny to himself the feelings he felt for Pitch. The love he felt. It was ridiculous and foolish, he knew that. But still, he couldn't bring himself to ignore it and walk away for good, and so he found himself heading back to Pitch's lair in the forest once again.  
As usual the black mare was waiting at the entrance, but when he approached her she trotted backwards and stood over the hole in the earth bellow. Remaining a hoof on ether side of the lair's entrance, she snorted and shook her head up and down as if saying to back off.

"Hey, what gives?" He got closer and she reared up, letting her black hooves crash back down again in warning.  
"Wow! Calm down girl!" Jack held his hands out in front of himself in defence. He sighed.  
"Pitch... Don't tell me he told you to stop me coming back... Did I really hurt his feelings that badly..? I mean, damn, It's been a week since then!" The nightmare just held her head lowly and looked to the side, he supposed she felt bad for not letting him in. She always greeted him happily; sometime she would even ask for attention from the winter spirit.  
"Heh. Don't worry girl, I know you're just doing your job." He petted her nose and she nudged herself against his hand, the cold more of a welcome than a put-off. 'I suppose Cold and dark really do fit well together, don't they.' He really did want to see Pitch, but if Pitch didn't want to be seen then there was a high chance he wouldn't be. If Jack went in to the lair Pitch could just send him in circles until he pops out in to some random place that was defiantly_ not_ part of the lair. Just like when he made him appear in Bunnymund's warren, before he became a Guardian and they were fighting against the feared man.  
"I guess I'll try another time then, huh?" He gave her one last pet before starting to float away on the cold northern wind.  
"But, please, if it's even possible... can you try and convince him to let me in next time..?" The nightmare snorted in understanding.  
"Thanks... Well, see ya!" He flew off, planning to return in a few more days, hoping Pitch would see him then.

Pitch did not want to see Jack at this time. But the main reason for this was not what had happened between them a week ago.

Pitch was laying on the floor of a seemingly empty and dark room, quietly sobbing. The dark though was of course not what bothered him, it was what hid within it. His body was limp and practically lifeless, blood oozing out of the now ripped clothing, that was melting away from his body from his lack of power, and the bandaging Jack had placed so carefully over his gashes and bruised bones.

"Please... No more..!" The darkness laughed at him, before Pitch's torture continued and he screamed out, begging this to end. But no one would hear his screams; no one could save him. Pitch told himself this is what he deserved, this is his own doing; and at least he could keep this painful darkness away from Jack. At least it was trapped in here with him and him alone; his loyal nightmare helping keep Jack away.  
Screams continued to echo through his lair; but even if someone did hear him, who would want to risk their life to save such a lowly creature such as himself?  
He continued to sob things nearly inaudible as his skin was cut and flesh torn...  
"...J-Ja..ck..."

A Few more days had passed and Jack, having been at the north pole, returned once again; the Nightmare quickly appearing from shadows the moment he arrived in Burgess. She obviously wanted him to follow her so he did. They soon stood in front of the tunnel that went deep through the earth, only this time, she seemed eager to let him in; in fact she was nudging him forward so he would move faster.

"Okay okay, I'm going in!" He wondered to himself, why the drastic change of heart. Mildly worried, he eagerly leapt inside wanting to see the Nightmare King rather badly by now. They moved fast through the tunnels and hallways, over bridges and down stairs; until they arrived at the room. On opening the door the Nightmare ran in, Jack eyed her with confusion and followed inside, closing the door behind himself.  
"Hey, Pitch... What wrong with you're Nightm- ... Pitch..?" Jack's eyes went wide; blood, there was so much of that near black blood with it's red shine on the floor, pooling around the bed. The Nightmare stomped around the bed, one side to the other, wanting Jack to go over to it. Jack ran, heart pounding in his cold chest; he fell to his knees ignoring the blood that would cover them and gazed under the bed to see none other than Pitch Black laying curled up in to a ball. His breathing raged and uneven, as what remained of his blood soaked bandages and clothing slowly oozed out more of the dark red liquid.  
"P-Pitch! Hey, Pitch! Can you hear me?!" No answer. Though his eyes were open, the look was dead and aimed at his own bloodied hands as they held on tightly to his shaking legs. Jack became covered in blood as he pulled him out from underneath the bed, getting him to let go of his legs in the process, bringing his ripped up torso in to view. The only clothing that remained on him, apart from a few torn bandages, being his torn-up pants. And they themselves threatened to fall in to the shadows from Pitch's power being faded to a point he could barley continue to control the smallest amount of shadow or dark sand.  
"Damn it... Pitch, what happened to you?" He cupped the older man's face in his hands, making it face his own.  
"How long have you been like this..? Come on, answer me... please..!"

"Jack..." Jack thanked the moon. "I'm happy... to see you a-again." Pitch sounded so weak and dazed, his dull eyes barely able to look up in to Jack's.

"What are you saying you dumb-ass,-" he laughed a small, worried, forced laugh.  
"It's not like I wasn't coming back again." Pitch tried to reach a bloodied hand up to Jack's face, but it fell to his side with lack of strength. Jack felt a stab of pain in his heart seeing him so week; so he picked up Pitch's hand from where it fell, placed it on his own cold cheek and held it there, squeezing it gently, giving Pitch a forced smile.

"Jack..?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be... to much of me t-to ask you... for a kiss..?" Jack was surprised at the question; but filled with worried sympathy and happy to oblige, he lent down close to his mouth.

"Of course not..." Leaning in a little more he gently pressed their lips together, a metallic taste and sent filled his senses but he didn't care. They stayed like that for a short while, Jack cradling Pitch in his arms, the wounded man's head resting on his lap as he continued softly kissing him. He was to scared to leave Pitch's side, so once calmer he had sent the Nightmare to fetch some medicines and bandages. She returned and Jack reluctantly left the embrace, carefully placing a cushion underneath his head to start work on the once powerful man's broken body. If it was even possible to repair such immense damage upon already damaged skin muscle and bone, he didn't know; but he refused to give in.  
Pitch's eyes felt so heavy; they started to close, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open.  
"Hey, Pitch, come on stay with me. You can't sleep now..." Those desperate words were in vain, since Pitch could no longer hear them as he began to loose consciousness. This was by far the worst Jack had ever seen him. He was so weak... so hurt.  
"Pitch... hold on, please..." Blood; there was so much blood. Jack's vision became blurred as truly sad and despairing tears began to stain his cheeks for the first time in a long while. He pushed on, trying his best to stop the bleeding; he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. Pitch couldn't die... could he?

* * *

Oh noes, Pitchy! What will happen?

I'm really sorry about how late this is! I've just been having a lot of personal problems lately, to do with work, family, depression and... well that's all I feel like saying really... I don't want to have to get in to detail.

And as for the stuff I talked about in the beginning of chapter 5, I have to much on my plate to bother with that shit at the moment so to the lovelies who actually like this story, here's a new chapter~  
To others, well... please leave me alone at least for now I am not in the mood to be pissed of even more. Thank you.

To quote the review of English Seraphim: "True writers and true writing communities are open minded about the content and rating of written works. Writing is a way for us to explore the darker natures of humanity and understand why people behave in the ways they do. If this site truly wanted to keep itself alive and keep its writers happy, there are ways that they could make graphic content inaccessible to its younger readers. They choose not to do so."

I don't know when the next chapter will be out; maybe next Munday, maybe in a couple of weeks. I don't know. But I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter, as usual whould love to know what you think~

And also, thank you all for your wonderful support~ ^v^


	7. Chap7: Cooling the burning pain (Part1)

Hey guys, long time no read!  
Did you know that the so called rules (they're actually called _Guidelines_ might I add...) on this site that your suppose to keep track of in case of any changes, date back to 2008?!  
What the fuck.  
Just... what?

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.  
-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture

* * *

**Corruption of evil**

Chapter 7: Cooling the burning pain:  
(Part 1)

Jack had been sat on the bed with Pitch's head resting in his lap since the day before. He hadn't moved from that spot since having moved Pitch to the bed straight after he had finished cleaning and dressing his wounds. Wounds that, apart from a few obvious gash like cuts and bruised hit marks, to his shock, looked surprisingly like claw and bite marks. The Bite like markings centred mostly around his throat, and looking oddly different to what he imagined a Nightmare would leave. Almost looking like the marks a vampire would leave in the human's movies he had overseen. Human like but with more profound holes where fangs had dug deep. Nothing like what a Nightmare would most likely leave...  
Holding him tightly, he'd been crying silently in to the man's now messy hair for hours. He hadn't even bothered about the now dry blood that covered himself, even though the strong metallic smell was becoming harder to ignore.  
Turning his head as he heard trotting hooves, he realised both of Pitch's Nightmares were still there, guarding the door as they watched their master, waiting. Jack slowly lifted his head, looking at the Nightmares and then back down at Pitch, as he tiredly wiped away his cold tears with the back of his hand. He didn't look very peaceful, his face was slightly contorted in what Jack guessed was either pain or fear, if not both. He thought for a moment, wondering if he could be dreaming. If the look on his face was because of a nightmare. He still didn't know if Pitch could even _have_ dreams or nightmares. He hoped he wasn't having a bad dream and that he could not feel the pain from his wounds, but his pained face said otherwise.  
He combed his hand through the man's once sharp looking spiky hair that had lost some of it's form and now partially covered his face. It was slightly sticky from sweat and Jack's tears that had no time to freeze with the heat coming from the man in his lap. His fever hadn't gone down at all, but instead seemed to be going up. Even with Jack's low body temperature and, thanks to him, the lower temperature in the room, he still seemed to be heating up. It was uncomfortable for Jack, but he had no desire to move. He could withstand it for longer. He _would_ withstand it for longer, if only in hope to cool him down a little or make him more comfortable. Not to mention that, if he moved, Pitch's temperature would most likely skyrocket, only getting higher a lot quicker without Jack's cold touch to slow it down.  
He sighed, looking back up at the Nightmares who were watching curiously. He had tried his best to help Pitch, but he could only help him to a point, which he had now nearly reached, it seemed. There were only two other option he could think of to help him now before he got any worse.  
One, was going to the other Guardians. But even _if_ they agreed to help Pitch, they would have so many questions that Jack wasn't sure he could answer...  
How did he know Pitch was in this condition?  
Where had he found him?  
Why was Jack even there to begin with?  
Why did Jack want to help the man, who had wanted to destroy them all, _so badly_?  
Had he already known Pitch was back, and if so, _why_ did he not go to tell them straight away?  
Was Pitch linked to the fact that they had seen less and less of Jack and his winter work these past few weeks?  
With so many things they could ask him, and the possibility of them not wanting to and maybe not even _being able_ to help Pitch, and knowing he was back... the risk was too great, so he was left with only one other option. Only one other thing he could do for Pitch.  
He nodded to himself, having made his choice, and stared straight in to glowing golden eyes without a speck of worry or fear about him.

"Hey, I want one of you to do something..." The Nightmares looked between themselves and then at Jack before one of them took a couple of steps forward. Jack was surprised they were listening to him so well, as if answering a command from him in Pitch's absence...  
"O-okay... I... I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." He sighed, looking down at Pitch, stroking a few stray strands of raven hair from his face.  
"I want you to go out and... scare some kids... I want you to create as much fear as you can for Pitch." The Nightmare's ears perked up in excitement. She hadn't expected such a request from the Guardian of fun. Jack looked back up at her with a stern face.  
"But don't over do it! I don't want you to make them tormented for life..." The Nightmare snorted in understanding, but had not yet moved. Jack figured she was waiting for any possible further commands and the order to leave and fulfil her purpose, so he gave it.  
"Go, now! Hurry!" She whinnied, shaking her head up and down excitedly, and ran out the door, melting in to a fast moving cloud of dark sand as she headed for the sleeping children of Burgess . The other Nightmare looked in her direction as the door shut, ears down, before looking down at the gowned as she pawed at it with her hoof. Jack giggled half-heartedly.  
"Bet you wish you stepped forward instead now, don't cha?" She lifted her head a little to look at him, ears still flat against her head. Jack laughed weakly as he looked at the Nightmare who oddly looked like a cute dog that was begging for some scraps of meat.  
"Don't worry, you can go next time. Okay?" Her ears perked up and she trotted towards the bed and nuzzled his face happily, making him giggle again as he petted her nose gently. When she pulled back she looked down to her master in Jack's lap, her ears lowering again. Jack wondered what it was about these Nightmares that made them so different to the others and so loyal. They had obvious personalities that went beyond just being fear inducing, and they cared for the wellbeing of their master, it seemed, not just because he was their master, and not just because he was in charge and the one they feared. Why were they different in these ways? Had Pitch managed to change them to be this way, or did the Nightmares always have such different personalities? Looking back down at Pitch, he frowned and supposed he would have to wait a while to find out. Leaning down, he kissed his forehead before leaning back in to the pillow he'd propped up against the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes.  
"Please... let this work..." He said, voice gentle and just above a whisper.

Jack woke up a few hours later. His legs felt numb. Looking down with a frown, he stared at the sleeping face of the reason to his discomfort. His frown disappeared when he noticed the difference in Pitch's features; he looked more peaceful than before. His pained look seemed to be gone and he could of sworn he was a shade greyer before. Jack reached down and put his hand on the older man's forehead. His temperature, though still at fever level, had lowered considerably. He smiled as he lent forward, his face hovering above Pitch's as he placed a hand on either side of the man's head.

"Hey, Pitch." He gently poked the man's cheek hopefully.  
"Piiitch~ Pitch? ..." He sighed when he still got no answer, resting his forehead against Pitch's. He didn't stay in that position for long, the heat from Pitch had eventually gotten to him, and along with the numbness in his legs, everything in general became too much to bare for much longer. Sitting back up again he gently moved Pitch's head off of his lap and on to a pillow.  
"You're pretty heavy, you know?" He yawned, swung his feet over the edge of the bed and tried wiggling his numb toes. When some sensation returned he slowly stood, wobbling at first, he laughed at his own instability before catching his balance. He gathered the medical supplies and changed Pitch's bandages, cleaning and treating the wounds as he did so.  
"I'm so gonna become a pro at this with all the times I'm having to fix you up." He smirked, but then blushed as he realised he was basically Pitch's nurse.  
"But don't get any ideas cause there's _no fucking way_ you're getting me in to some kind of kinky cosplay shit..." Once he was done, he began to move the rest of the medicine and bandages back to the bedside table when something nudged him in the back. Turning around he saw the Nightmare that he had sent out earlier had returned.  
"Oh! Hey there!" He smiled at her and put the things he was holding down in their places.  
"You must of done a good job. Pitch seems to be getting better already." He said cheerfully. The Nightmare snorted in response. Jack looked around himself and, frowning, realised there'd been something missing for a while.  
"Hey, where's Pitch's rabbit..? I don't think I've seen her in a while." The Nightmare tilted her head to the side, then looked down at Pitch as he slept soundly on the bed. She looked back up at Jack making small snorting noises. He couldn't understand the Nightmares like Pitch could, but as he listened to those small sounds and looked in to her eyes, somehow nearly feeling fuzzy-minded from them, he seemed to be able to understand part of what she wanted to say, even if he could hear no words.  
"Si...Sick? What? How?" She looked back down at Pitch again, and Jack realised what she meant.  
"Don't tell me she's in the same state as Pitch..." The Nightmare snorted.  
"Where is she?" She looked under the bed and Jack copied her movement. And there she was, a small dark shadow among the lighter shadow of the bed and Pitch's dried blood, curled up by the foot of the bed.  
"H-has she been there all this time?!" But when he tried to reach for her the Nightmare grabbed his blue sleeve between her sharp teeth and pulled him back, sending a small spark of fear through him accidentally with the contact, making him gasp. She whinnied at him in disapproval, not wanting him to touch her.  
"Hey! I-I can't just leave her there!" In response she tried pulling him back by the sleeve of his hoodie again, stomping her hooves on the stone floor. The other Nightmare came over next to them and shook her head around, also stomping and whinnying like her sister had done. He pushed the one that tugged on his sleeve out of the way, this time not trying to understand what they were saying as he practically hurled himself under the bed. He quickly reached for her, and just as his fingers came in contact with her whiskers, before he had even gotten the chance to get a hold of her, her eyes shot open in a golden flash and Jack didn't have the time to take anything in as he was hurled backwards, out from under the bed and hitting the wall beside the large double doors to the room, nearly knocking him out. Sliding to the floor, his eyes wide, he blinked quickly, trying to understand what had just happened. Slowly standing up, gasping for breath, he stared under the bed.  
"W-what just..." He looked at the Nightmares who were looking back at him in a 'we tried to tell you ' sort of way. Walking up to him, one snorted and nuzzled his face.  
"I-I'm fine... I think. I don't understand what just happened but apart from that..." He sighed  
"I guess it's my fault, huh? I should have just listened..." The Nightmare made a soft neighing noise and Jack petted her muzzle. He slowly walked back over to the bed, having only just recovered from the unexpected attack. He sat down next to Pitch and stroked his thumb across the older man's pronounced cheekbone.  
"You better hurry and wake up, Pitch. I've got a load of questions to ask you; they're starting to pile up, I can barely keep count..." He curled up next to him and continued talking, even if Pitch probably couldn't hear a word of it.

Jack hadn't left Pitch's side in nearly four days, doing his best to try and heal the older man as he slept whilst breathing a little too shallowly and unevenly for the winter spirit's liking; though his fever had at least gone down, he wasn't well enough to stop the boy's worry. Even if he had work to do on the surface, he refused to return to it until he felt certain Pitch would be okay.  
As he changed his bandages, for who knows what number of times it made it now, the King of Nightmares stirred in his sleep. A small smile came to Jack's hopeful face and he finished fixing them in place. Sitting next to him on the bed, seeing his eyes starting to flutter open, he leaned close and gently said his name, trying to keep calm, hoping that this time it wasn't false hope.  
"Pitch... Pitch."

"hnn..." He opened his now dull golden silver eyes with difficulty. Blinking a few times, he looked to his side where a happy little, comfortingly cold to his burning cuts and bruises, spirit was smiling at him.  
"...Jack..."

"Pitch..!" Quickly jumping forward he hugged him, and just as quickly he let go and moved away when Pitch let out a pained moan. And hang on, did he just _glomp_ Pitch Black the _Boogieman_..? What was wrong with him? He really was loosing it.  
"Oh shit I'm sorry..!" He blushed slightly, embarrassed, and angry at himself for acting rashly.

"gnn... Well hello to you too..?" The corner of Pitch's mouth turned up slightly and Jack felt relief wash over him.

"Hi." he giggled.  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that... How're you feelin'?" he said as he tried to hold back how giddy he felt from Pitch eventually waking up. He needed to stay calm for his sake.

"...like my body is on _fire_..." Jack looked at him sympathetically, before looking down to his own hands in his lap as they shook slightly from the mild adrenalin rush.

"... Does this help?" He placed his cold hands on Pitch's cheek and neck. Closing his eyes, Pitch sighed in relief at the cooling sensation, as well as the soft touch.

"Thank you. That feels wonderful..." He opened his eyes again to look in to Jack's icy blue ones.  
"For how long was I asleep?" He felt groggy and worn out as if he'd barely slept, but at the same time he felt like he'd slept for an eternity.

"For, like, three days. Nearly four, I think... You kind of scared me there. Even when you're like this, you can still do your thing I guess." He laughed innocently. Pitch turned his face in to the cool hand on his cheek and kissed it, halting the boy's laughter.

"Thank you, Jack. Thank you so very much. Not just for this, but for coming back."

"Huh? But I didn't think you wanted me to come back after last time, I thought you were angry at me for... pushing you away..."

"No my dear, I was not angry at you; hurt perhaps, but not angry. If I was angry with anyone it was with myself for trying to do that with you, especially when you had asked me to stop with such fear in your voice... I was worried I had scared you off for good that time." It made Jack's heart beat a little faster, the fact that the boogeyman seemed to care and also the fact he so easily showed his feelings to him. He had never shown much true emotion to anybody, apart from to Jack; even before his defeat. When it was with Jack his pride would move out of the way, even if it was just a little, and he would tell him how he truly felt.

"Pitch... I'm sorry."

"what for?"

"Hurting your feelings... I didn't mean to."

"That's quite all right, precious." A faint blush crept on to Jack's face as he lent down, only slightly hesitantly, and kissed the corner of Pitch's mouth. He stayed still, face hovering over his, looking in to silver eyes as they shone with a faint golden glow. Pitch looked up in to the icy blue orbs that observed him with still present worries, running his tongue over dry lips as he held back the want to pull Jack down in to a proper kiss.  
"I'm sorry, Jack. For all the trouble I've caused you, and for everything I've done to you. _I'm_ the only one who needs to apologise; not you. And I do not deserve you to say yes, but will you stay here with me for the night? I promise I will not do anything you dislike." Jack's uncertainty about Pitch had been fading more and more, another emotion taking it's place. Besides, he had already decided he was staying here until he was sure Pitch would be okay if he left, so there was no way now that he would decline.

"Of course I will." He said with a warm smile. He pulled the black covers over the both of them, sending cold frost over the cover to keep them cool and cuddled up to Pitch, gently placing a hand on his chest, head resting on his shoulder. The boogeyman put his arm around him and rested his own head on soft white hair. Jack's cold body felt wonderful against him, the cool touch soothing his painful cuts and bruises. His other hand came up to place itself on top of the smaller white one on his chest, but Jack moved his hand from under the touch. Pitch, thinking he was maybe giving to much contact for Jack's comfort, began to move away slightly, head lifting off of Jack's; until Jack entwined their fingers.  
"Don't move away..." Pitch felt, for once, happy. Despite everything, Jack wanted his touch; he wasn't scared or angry, he just seemed content. So Pitch's head came back down to rest on the other's as his grip on Jack's hand tightened.  
A short silence passed before Pitch spoke again.

"... What happened to him exactly? You never said. Just that he had gotten hurt."

"Hmm?"

"That human boy you're so fond of."

"Oh, Jamie... Yeah... He was playing high up in the trees, he wasn't the least bit scared even though the branches were thin and made cracking noises." Jack looked down at their entwined hands and absentmindedly stroked his thumb over Pitch's.  
"He jumped from one to another, it broke... and he fell. He broke his arm; and if I hadn't been there to push a load of snow under him it could have been so much worse..."

"I suppose it was lucky you were there to help."

"If things had been dealt with differently, if he was scared of the height and the noises the branches made, then my help wouldn't have even been needed because he wouldn't of climbed up so high in the first place... and he would be fine."

"... You really think I'm so needed in this world?"

"Yes! Of course you are, and I hate myself for not thinking that before..!" Jack blushed.  
"The world needs you. I..." Jack's blush darkened, his cheeks feeling hotter. Pitch lifted his head to try and look at Jack's face.

"You what, Jack?" Jack looked up at him with a worried expression, chewing on his lip.

"I... kinda need you too..." Jack felt embarrassed and turned his head to hide his face in Pitch's shoulder, refusing to look up at him again. The older man's eyes were wide, he had not expected that. Leaning down, he planted a kiss on Jack's hair.

"Thank you, precious. you have no idea how much that means to me."

Once they were more relaxed, Jack remembered his questions that had now pilled up in his mind.

"Hey..., Pitch?"

"Hmm?" Pitch's eyes were closed and slumber threatened to take a hold of his drained body.

"Can I ask you some stuff?"

"...What _stuff_..?"

"Something about the Nightmares, and some other things..." Pitch sighed. How was he still tired after four days of non stop sleep..? And did Jack really have to ask him his annoying questions _right now_?

"Could we... leave that till morning?"

"Yeah, sure." Jack could hear in his voice that Pitch was drifting off. He would probably get better answers from him once he was more rested anyways.  
"Sleep well, Pitch."

"mnn..."  
They both fell asleep in each others arms, sleeping soundly together for the first time in the month that Jack had been visiting Pitch.

The next time that Pitch opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the crystal eyes of something that was _far_ to close to tell what it was. He gasped and tried to move away from it, sitting up a little to quickly for his body's liking and backing up against the bed's headboard. Blinking a few times as his eyes focused, he realised it was merely Jack's rabbit, who jumped away and in to the arms of none other than Jack himself as he stood next to the bed giggling; most likely at Pitch's reaction.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty~!"

"Ha ha very funny." Jack just smiled and let the rabbit disappear, before taking a step forward.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I suppose. Better than before..." Looking down at himself, running a hand across his sensitive torso, he saw the remains of his own dried blood on his hand, arm, the sheets. Looking to the floor by Jack's bare, also bloodied feet, he could see the now dried pool of blood and the bloody hand prints and scuff marks beside it from where Jack had dragged him from underneath the bed.  
"I... seem to have made quit the mess. Not to mention the dreadful odour..."

"Sorry, I didn't have time to clean it all up properly... I better go find something to-"

"No need." Pitch waved his hand and shadow began to spread from underneath the bed, covering all areas where blood remained, including Jack and Pitch. As the shadow began to climb Jack's leg he panicked and shot up in the air with a shriek.  
"Calm yourself, Jack. You can trust me; I promise. Place your feet back on the ground."

"But what are you..."

"Don't worry, trust me, you'll see." Hesitant, Jack floated back down and held his breath whilst the shadow grew across his body. Pitch snapped his fingers and, quicker than it had appeared, the shadow disappeared back under the bed. In it's wake not a single drop of blood remained. The smell still hung in the air, though not as potent anymore, but all traces of blood had vanished as if they had never been there in the first place.

"Wow. How the hell?" Jack looked around himself astonished, before looking down at his own hands and clothing.

"A little trick I learned since being trapped down here. As you can see it comes in useful."

"I see. But, erm, where did it all... go..? Even the stains in my clothes have vanished!"

"Oh, somewhere else... Does it matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't..." They both fell silent, Jack staring at Pitch. After a couple of minutes Pitch looked up at Jack.

"What is it, Jack?"

"W-Wha..?

"Just ask will you. I don't know how much longer I can take you staring at me like that as you try to not be afraid of asking me whatever questions it was that you wanted to ask before..." Jack snapped back to reality, his eyes slightly wider than before.

"Oh, yeah urm... okay."

"Why don't you come sit with me?" Pitch patted the bed beside himself.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." He took a step forward and sat on the side of the bed, looking to his left at Pitch who was lent against the headboard. Pitch reached a hand out and stroked the left of Jack's face before resting his hand on the boy's neck.

"Go ahead, ask away."

"I'm... not sure were to begin." Jack laughed nervously.

"Just ask whatever comes to you first." he said with a serious look and a frown, clearly dreading whatever he might want to know. The atmosphere was odd because of this clear annoyance contrasting with the loving touch he gave. But whoever said Pitch Black wasn't a confusing and complex person? At least this meant that there was never a dull day with him.

"...Okay. Well, first I guess I should ask about the smallest Nightmare you have. Your rabbit."

"What about her?" Pitch looked confused, and Jack stroked his hand along his arm reassuringly.

"While you were still out of it, I noticed I hadn't seen her in a while... A Nightmare showed me she was under the bed. She told me she'd been th-"

"Wait, stop..!" Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what?"

"What do you mean she told you?!"

"I'm guessing that's not normal, then."

"Jack, are you telling me that one of my Nightmares talked to you, and that you both heard and understood her?" Pitch was now sat a lot closer and held Jack's face in both his hands.

"Well... yeah, kinda? It was hard to understand and everything, I-I had to be completely concentrated, but I got most of it." Pitch slowly let go of his face and sat back. He looked down away from Jack's gaze.

"I don't know whether to be worried or proud..."

"Is there a reason to be worried..?" Jack reached for Pitch's hand, making him look back up at him.

"I... can't say for sure. I suppose not."

"So... you're proud of me?"

"I must admit it, it is a pleasing thought that they choose to communicate with you and that you can understand, though it shocks me. ...It's as if you were meant to be here, with me... Beside me." Jack blushed and they smiled at each other awkwardly. Jack fidgeted feeling a little awkward, looking to the side he cleared his throat.

"S-so as I was saying..." He looked back to Pitch, who nodded slowly for him to continue.

"Forgive me, I should not have interrupted. Continue, please."

"She told me she'd been there since you were hurt. I... tried to reach for her, the Nightmare tried to stop me but I didn't listen... My finger only grazed her whiskers and her eyes shot open, and all I could see was this golden light. I got thrown backwards in to the wall by the doors. And she's still under the bed now. What happened..? What's happened to her?" Pitch sighed, wondering if it was a good idea to tell the young Guardian. But he supposed out of everyone, apart from his Nightmares, Jack was the closest thing to a friend he had. If he could trust in anyone, it would be him. He _wanted_ to be able to trust him.

"Alright, it may be stupid of me to reveal this to you, but my intuition tells me I can trust you, for in the wrong hands this is a weakness of mine." Jack sat a little closer, holding Pitch's hand in both of his as he looked seriously in to Pitch's dulled golden eyes.  
"That Nightmare is a... _life line_, of sorts. If I ever reach a dangerous state, one were my life is in the balance and death becomes probable, then the signs of that will show in her as she partially shuts down, as if hibernating, and becomes a source of energy to heighten my chance of survival. She is _nothing_ like any other Nightmare I have ever created; she does not induce fear directly, but from a distance. From anywhere on this world. Over time it slowly stores inside her, and when I am harmed like before and she becomes like she is now, that power transfers to me and her ability to feed off of the fear of others quadruples, and the energy of that fear runs through her to me like what the humans use to place blood in the body of someone who has not much of their own blood left. Like a transfusion. The fear, though plenty for her, is only in small quantities compared to what I or the other, larger Nightmares, would normally feed on, and is diverted to me with little speed, so it's just enough to keep me going but would take a long while to heel me with that alone. Unfortunately I did not manage to make her capable of collecting as much as the others... Plus the fact she had barely anything stored up since I had already been harmed beforehand as you know, meant that this time she has not been able to help me much and used all she had. As a result she is still recuperating herself, and that is why she is still _sleeping_. So, you see, she doubles as an energy source and lifeline as well as being a form of spying and communication aid. If someone tries to touch her when she begins to hibernate to keep me alive, they will be harmed, shot backwards like you were by sand as fear shoots through their system, as a way of keeping her safe so that she can continue to feed me. If the rabbit were to be destroyed it would not harm me but I would no longer be fed the energy I need to survive. However, the weaker I become, the weaker she will become." Jack stared at him eyes wide in awe. He wasn't expecting it to be something like that.

"I... didn't know you could make things like that... That you could make creatures like her." Pitch smirked.

"Well, now you know. Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Y-yeah, if...if it's okay to ask still."

"We might as well get these questions out of the way, might we not?"

"Yeah..."Jack turned his head, looking toward the Nightmares in front of them.  
"Why do they care?" He nodded to them and looked back to Pitch.

"What do you mean?"

"They have their own personalities, they don't seem like other Nightmares I've seen before and they _care_ about you. Did you make them that way? Like the rabbit?"

"... No. Luckily for me, they seemed to develop that way on their own... I'm not sure how. But I do know they are older that a lot of the others. I'm afraid I haven't much to say. I'm as curious as you are on this subject..." The Nightmares walked over to them and nuzzled their master's face, who returned the affection by stroking their noses and necks.  
"Whatever the reason they became like this, I am lucky and grateful. As I am both lucky and grateful for your help, Jack." Jack smiled again, the blush still on his cheeks.

"Can't you ask them why?"

"Oh I've tried. Since the beginning, I've asked them why they stayed. They have only ever answered with one phrase..."

"Really? What did they say?"

"... 'For the Master, our Farther; to whom we are indebted for the gift of our life, our King.'"

"Wow... But then that explains it, doesn't it?"

"No. It doesn't explain why they would say that; why they became this way. Out of thousands they are the only two, and Nightmares should never have such strong feelings. They should only follow something stronger than them, something that scares them is normally the only thing they _will_ follow. Their definition of strength is that which is most terrifying. ...In my current state I am not something they should fear, but rather food, a game..." Pitch looked away. Jack could swear he seemed embarrassed. He didn't think Pitch was someone who could be embarrassed, he thought he had to much pride for that.  
"It never made sense to me, why they did not try to break me as the others did, to try and feed of me in excitement that they were now the strong ones, and I don't know if I'll ever know why they became, became so... l-loyal..." Pitch began to cough; doubling over he hissed in pain between his gasping for breath and painful coughs as he felt a wound on his stomach being pulled at and his throat burn angrily.

"Pitch! Are you okay?"  
The coughing fit Pitch was having lasted a few more minutes, eventually dying down. When it had completely stopped, Jack helped him lie back down and noticed he'd coughed up some blood.

"T-that, was painful... Hey now, what's with that face? Your not going to start crying on me now are you?" Jack was lent over him, wiping some blood from the side of Pitch's mouth with a rag he had found. His brow creased in worry, eyes shiny from being close to tears.

"Shut up..." Pitch chuckled, though he wished he hadn't because it made him cough a couple more painful times.  
"You should get some rest..." Pitch reached a hand up and stroked his thumb against Jack's bottom lip.

"Come here." Pitch said, nearly seductively, making Jack's blush return. Taking Pitch's hand in his, pressing it in to the pillow beside the older man's head, he lent close to his waiting lips and whispered.  
"...I told you to shut up." Letting go of his hand he sat back up with a smirk on his face. Pitch blinked a couple of times and then pouted.  
"Heh, now who's making a face?" He quickly lent down and gave him a peck on the cheek before getting off the bed.  
"Go to sleep you idiot..."

"Fine, whatever..."  
It didn't take long for him to drift of, though he didn't stay asleep for very long either. A strong fear was close by, very close, and had woken him. Turning his head to the side it didn't take long to understand what was happening. At some point Jack had fallen asleep next to him and was seemingly having a nightmare.  
"Jack..." He reached his hand up to stroke the hair out of the boy's strained face.  
"Jack, darling, wake up. It's not real." The fear was wonderful but also somehow filled him with dread. He nearly wanted to curl around him and feed off of it, but he restrained himself and instead shook him lightly. Jack whimpered and slowly opened his eyes.

"P-Pitch..?" Jack's eyes were wide now and his breathing was at a rapid pace.

"It's alright, my dear. It was only a bad dream." Jack suddenly lunged towards him, clinging to him and burying his face in the crook of Pitch's neck.  
"Gah! ...Jack?"

"I-I'm sorry.. S'rry..." Jack sobbed slightly, voice muffled. Pitch stroked his hair and wished he had looked in to the dream to see what it was before waking him. He shushed him until he had fallen back to sleep, before his own drowsy mind drifted off once again.

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry for the late update, again... (At least to make up for it being late it's long! Part 1 and 2 together make over 10,000 words~) And wow is this one late! It's really _really_ late this time. I actually had this written out and it just needed editing, but I decided to add a load on to it, making it a lot longer (originally it was around 4,000 words, so it's over twice as long as planed), meaning I ended up splitting it in to two parts... So that, plus editing, plus stressing about not knowing what to do with sex scenes, plus work, plus life, equals took me a while...? XD

Hope you liked this chapter! Part 2 will be out in a couple of days I promise!  
Please do leave comments they keep me alive... TTwTT


	8. Chap7: Cooling the burning pain (Part2)

**Guys there's a petition for a ROTG 2! Go check out the link on my profile!**

* * *

Oh my, such wonderful comments! Thank you! *rolls around on the floor*  
Now guys, I was thinking of giving a name to that Nightmare rabbit of Pitch's... What do you think they should name her? You may suggest whatever you think would suit her~! It can be a little silly or serious or whatever you think fits! I would love to know what you think!  
Hope you like the second part of chapter 7! Enjoy~

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.  
-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture

* * *

**Corruption of evil**

Chapter 7: Cooling the burning pain:  
(Part 2)

A few more days passed by, and Jack remained by Pitch's side at all times, determined to make him well again and protect him from whatever it was that kept returning to harm him so badly. And secretly hoping to catch whoever, or whatever it was, in the act; well, before it actually had a chance to harm Pitch of course.  
If he only knew what it was, he would have more of a chance to save Pitch from the threat once and for all.  
He'd been putting off asking any more questions, worried that too many at once might anger or upset him. But his curiosity decided it was time for another question to be answered.

"Hey, Pitch?" He looked to his side at the shirtless, bandaged Boogieman, who was reading some old tome of some sort or another.

"Yes?

"I have another question..."

"... Alright."

"It's about the first time that we met since the end of the fight." Pitch looked up from the book he was reading at the questioning ice blue eyes of a certain immortal teen who sat beside him on his bed. He slowly closed the book and put it aside.

"...Jack..." Pitch looked lost for words, and nearly worried.

"N-no! Don't worry! It, it's nothing like _that_..." He blushed and waved his hands in front of himself, referring to the first time that they _did it_. Pitch still looked a little worried.  
"Really, it's just about this room, in a way... It's nothing to do with... you know..."

"I wish I could take back what I did to you. You do know that..?"

"... I know..." Jack sighed and leaned his head on Pitch's shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes before Pitch spoke again.

"So, what about this room?"

"... The night you sent out your rabbit and you spoke to me through her, why did you stay in that other room, the one covered in blood... instead of in this bedroom if it's safer in here?"

"Because it wasn't possible for me to communicate with you through this room, not with the protections I placed on it. It blocks powers in as well as out. Well, mostly... Meaning that something on the outside can't sense powers being used on the inside, most powers not working beyond the walls, communication being one of the things that is blocked, and powers on the outside _shouldn't_ be able to get in if unwanted."

"So, you made like a force-field kinda spell and cast it on the room to keep you safe? I didn't know you could do that. But I guess there's a lot I don't know about you..."

"I'm not sure if you could call it a _spell_ exactly, and it's far from perfect; but yes."

"Cool." Jack smirked and then spoke in an odd voice.  
"_You're a wizard, Harry."_

"... I'm a what?" Jack started to laugh a little and Pitch had no idea why, raising a brow at him.

"_A wizard."_

"No, I'm not. Why are you speaking like that? And who is this _Harry_?" Jack laughed harder, and though Pitch didn't understand why, he couldn't stop the corner of his mouth lifting up at it.

"Hey, Pitch, have you ever watched a movie before?"

"You mean those moving pictures the humans invented not to long ago? I have seen a part of one once, I was attracted to it by the fear in the audience. It was in black and white and had no voices, only music playing in the back ground." Jack stared at him, his eyes wide.  
"... _What_?"

"You never got out much, did ya?"

"I've had other things to worried about other than the human's newest inventions." Pitch crossed his arms, keeping a strait face.

"I should take you to see one some time."

"I'm... not too sure about that."

"Aww _come on_, it's _way_ better that what you remember; I promise." Jack smiled at him hopefully. Pitch's mouth turned up ever so slightly, piking his book back up and opening it to hide his face, he muttered a fine.  
"Alright!"

As more time went by, Jack had stayed down there for nearly two weeks with no sign of anything aiming to harm Pitch.  
In that time they spent together, they talked more, talked about their lonely lives and the things they did to occupy themselves within them. They kissed and held onto each other as they slept; the Boogieman's possessive grip not wanting to let go as they awoke. They even laughed together about the things they had seen and done; real laughter, not _evil_ or _fake_. Jack had more questions, but as they talked about each other and got to know the other more, they kept slipping his mind. And as that time moved forward, Pitch began to heal; getting better and better day by day, his body began catching up to the damage. His Nightmares would go out at night and create fear, helping to strengthen him. But they did not do this without Jack's knowledge. Pitch had told him and even asked him for permission; even though he would have had them do it anyway, he asked in hope that Jack would understand and accept this. He was extremely surprised and nearly felt his heart skip a beat when he found out that Jack himself had actually asked, no, _ordered_ one of the Nightmares to go out to feed him fear in hopes it would aid his recovery. Jack said that as long as it was only necessary fear or small bad dreams that do no harm, and that they not go over the top in scaring innocent people, then he thought there was nothing wrong with it. Keeping things calm and only creating small amounts of fear was no problem since Pitch wanted to keep under the radar, for now at least; to act as if he was no longer a part of this world. He was far from being strong enough to defend himself from them if the need to arose. He and Jack agreed that it was best the other Guardians know nothing of Pitch being back, at least for the time being; or the frost boy's little visits to their enemy and how he was helping him.  
An obvious bond was growing strong between the two, something that their different worlds could no longer sever; even if they were taking there times realising and coming to terms with it.

Once two weeks had passed, Jack decided he couldn't stay down there any longer. Pitch was at the best he'd been since his defeat, and besides, Jack missed the wind through his hair. He missed flying freely and spreading fun to the children. He had been down there to long. _Far_ to long for such a free spirit. Not to mention he'd neglected his duties as a Guardian and winter spirit for that time; what if the other Guardian had noticed..?

He was sat on the edge of the bed with Pitch as he kissed the boy's snowy neck.  
"P-Pitch... stop that..."

"Why? you're enjoying it, are you not?"

"... Maybe."

"Right then; where's the problem?" He continued to kiss and nip at Jack's neck, making him let out small whimpering noises. Jack really did like the affection, but it was time for him to leave.

"Pitch... stop, listen." Pitch stopped and looked up at Jack, hearing the serious tone in his voice.

"What's wrong precious?" He said stroking his cheek.

"I've got to leave." Not quite expecting him to suddenly say that, Pitch looked a little surprised. But did he really think he could stay down here with him for eternity? Pitch's face quickly turned to one of uninterested indifference as he moved his hand from the boy's cold cheek and sat up straight.

"Fine."

"Pitch, I've already been down here for _two weeks_; I have things to do on the surface. Please don't be mad." Pitch said nothing; only stared down at the black sheets underneath them.  
"Hey, come on..." Jack reached his hand up to Pitch's neck, resting it there.  
"It's not like I won't come back you kno-"

"One more night."

"Huh?" He pushed Jack down on to the bed by his shoulders.

"Stay here with me one more night before you go." Jack blinked up at him and then murmured his response.

"At this rate I'll never leave..."

"That's fine by me." He leant down and kissed him, forcing his tongue inside of Jack's cold mouth. Jack accepted the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck; not really knowing how many days it would be before he returned, since he would have to catch up to all he had not done, he would stay just a little longer.  
Though Jack had now mostly accepted his own feelings for Pitch, feelings he wasn't sure of even fully understanding; He had no idea of how Pitch himself actually felt back about him. He could only hope the feelings were mutual; but this was Pitch after all; the Boogieman, King of Nightmares. Who knew what was on his mind. Jack couldn't stop thinking about this, and as they kissed the question deepened and tugged at his worried heart.  
Pulling away, hands on the back of Pitch's head, Jack caught his breath as he looked up in to silver eyes ridden with gold reflexion of non existent light. He was about to speak, but Pitch got there before him.  
"Jack, I want you. I want you to be mine." Jack's cheeks heated up; what did he mean by that exactly? Pitch continued to speak with words Jack had never expected to hear from him.  
"Let me hold you properly," He placed a hand on either side of Jack's face, as he looked down at him seriously, his messy black hair falling forward slightly.  
"-not like last time, but as lovers would." Jack was wide-eyed and speechless; he was scared and Pitch of course could sense it. Jack's fear; something he found as both a delicious delicacy, and disturbingly unpalatable and foul all at the same time. Pitch let go of the boy's face, sitting back up with a scowl. Jack didn't move, still processing what he had said. Like lovers? Was he saying that's what he wanted them to be? Or was it just a trick or way of saying what he wanted to do with him? Snapping back to reality, Jack propped himself up on his elbows, looking at the back of the man who was now facing away from him as he looked at the wall situated to the side of the bed. Seeing Pitch's reaction he guessed it wasn't the later meaning, though he still wasn't sure if it was the former either.

"Pitch..."

"Forget it, Jack. Pretend I never said anything. On the third time of rejection, I should take the hint." Jack had done it again. Yet again he had hurt Pitch when he could just have said how he felt. He decided it was time for a change. Sitting up properly, he put his arms around the heeling torso of the black robed man; hiding his face between his shoulder-blades.

"Pitch, ...I want you too."

"What?" Disbelief coated his voice as he didn't expect such a response.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry I'm scared. Please don't think I'm rejecting you. It's just... I don't know how to deal with this kind of stuff. Before you I've never been intimate with _anyone_; I'd never even given someone a peck on the lips, let alone _french_." he giggled lightly.  
"So being scared is normal, right? Isn't it? I mean, especially when my first time... w-well..." Pitch turned himself, making Jack let go and move back slightly, he looked him in the eyes.  
"I... I... what I'm trying to say is..."

"Jack, I_ hate_ myself for forcing you like I did that time. All I can do about that now is hope you can learn to forgive me for it, and say that my mind and thoughts were distorted; or at least more so than usual..." Pitch always let Jack see his weaknesses; only Jack. No one else got to see this side of him; it made him happy.

"I think... I already do forgive you. At least a little... But we're immortal; so you've got all the time in the world to make it up to me." The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smirk and without any more thought, he moved forward, catching Pitch's lips in his and throwing his arms around his grey neck. Caught of guard, Pitch let himself be pulled down on top of the boy.

"Jack, are-"

"I'm.. kinda scared." If Pitch was going to let go of his pride and express himself fully to Jack then Jack was going to do the same for him.  
"Though you seem to know that already. Of course you would." he laughed nervously, hiding his embarrassed face behind one hand.  
"Just, go slow, okay?" Pitch couldn't believe his ears. Jack wanted him? Like this? no longer holding back, he dipped down, catching Jack's lips, tongues melding together forcefully.  
"Mmn!" The hand covering Jack's eyes didn't move, so Pitch broke the kiss and slowly pulled it back while kissing it, revealing half lidded blue eyes and blushing cheeks.

"Jack, will you be mine?" Hesitating to answer only for a second, he replied with a scared yet sure response.

"Yes."

"Jack..." Pitch wasted no time attacking those now pink lips once again. Jack moaned in to the kiss as Pitch's hand slowly stroked down his side, stopping at the hem of his hoody. He rolled it up until it reached Jack's neck. Leaving the kiss for just a moment, he swiftly tugged it over the boys head and threw it to the floor. They continued to kiss, Jack's pale hands trailing along Pitch's back and up to his shoulders, where they grabbed on to the collar of his robe, tugging at it. With that, Pitch had it dissipate in to shadow, gently flowing off of his form, through Jack's fingers and in to the darkness around them.  
Jack pulled away from the kiss, laying his attention on the man's still bandaged torso. Moving his hands down he stroked his chest gingerly. Pitch looked down at himself, placing a hand on Jack's.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine, love." Love. It still surprised Jack, the sweet words that escaped those cruel lips when he spoke to him. Did Pitch ever speak like this to another, he wondered?

"You sure? ...What if you open your wounds?"

"Do you not want this, Jack?"

"Th-that's not it..! I'm just worried... that's all."

"Well don't be, my dear. I am plenty healed." Pitch moved his hand, still holding Jack's, pressing it in to the sheets beside the boy's snowy head, their fingers entwining. Leaning back down he continued to kiss him. He bit down on Jack's lower lip, making him moan again before kissing along his jaw to his neck, stopping there to nip and suck at the pale skin. Jack squirmed under the soft yet rough touches, free hand grabbing a hold of Pitch's raven hair.  
Before he knew it, Pitch was pulling down his pants; slightly embarrassed and panicked he grabbed at them to stop him, a dark blush across his face.  
"Jack, these need to come off. Let go." He said calmly.  
"Don't be bashful now."

"Sorry... I..."

"Don't be sorry, Jack; you have nothing to be sorry about my lovely boy." Pitch moved the hand from Jack's pants to his cheek, stroking it gently to calm him.  
"You'll be fine; I promise you."

* * *

WARNING :_adult_ scene. If you want to skip it then just continue down to the next separation line.

* * *

Jack let go of the rim of his pants, his hand now resting on his bare stomach. Letting go of Jack's other hand, Pitch swiftly pulled them down, revealing the boy's half erect penis as it bounced up with it's release from the material, the sensation emitting from Jack a throaty groan. Pulling them from around Jack's ankles, he let them drop to the floor beside the bed. Pitch smirked at the now fully naked, and aroused, winter spirit below him; Jack looked away in embarrassment. Pitch moved his left hand underneath the boy's right knee, lifting it up so that his knee was touching his chest. Doing the same with the other, holding them there, he told him to hold them in place. Jack did just that, a forearm under each knee to hold them to his chest, with a worried expression gracing his features. Pitch kissed his forehead and rubbed his lifted thigh soothingly, before getting of the bed to kneel on the floor in front of Jack's exposed lower body.

"Pitch... What are you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Pitch had pushed a lubricated finger inside of him which he had just covered in some kind of oil, making him gasp. Tightening his grip on his legs, he held his breath. The sensation he'd only felt once before, even if this time it was more gentle and with his consent, felt odd, foreign. Scary. Though It didn't exactly hurt.

"Relax yourself, Darling; and_ breath_. I promise I won't hurt you." He kissed his thigh before continuing to move his finger in and out, and then back in while adding a second, stretching him. Jack whimpered as he was being penetrated by those long digits that he felt moving around inside.  
Pitch wanted to make sure he was well prepared; he knew what he had said about it not hurting would be a lie if he didn't. Even with preparation there was a chance it would still hurt the smaller boy. He didn't want that; not after the last time; not with the new found trust he had managed to gain. He wasn't going to just throw that away.  
When he added a third finger and pressed in a little further, Jack moaned, though not in pain. Smiling, Pitch began licking and sucking at the teen's balls that protruded from between clenched thighs, gaining more pleasurable moans.  
He eventually added a fourth finger while adding a little more oil, pressing them in as deep as they would go; Jack gasped.

"P-Pitch..!"

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no... no it- nnm haa- ...I don't know..." he wined. Pitch slowly pulled his fingers all the way out, prying another moan from the boy, before standing up.  
"Pitch..? D-did I do something wrong?"

"Not a thing." Pitch put a hand on each of Jack's knees; spreading them apart, he had the perfect view of Jack's blushing face and his now very turned on body. Jack saw the shadow fall away from Pitch's lower half as his pants dissipated as his robe had done earlier, putting in to view Pitch's own erect member. He had never actually seen it before, or anybody's apart from his own in fact. It was bigger than his, though he didn't care about that as much as he was worried about it being inside of him. Pitch caught site of Jack's flustered gaze and sensed the fear well up again.  
"Jack, don't be afraid." holding his chin between his thumb and finger, he lifted Jack's gaze to look at his own.  
"Do you trust me?" Jack nodded slowly.

"Yeah... Maybe I shouldn't, but I do." Pitch chuckled. Putting Jack's arms around his neck he picked him up and moved them fully on to the bed, placing them in the centre. Kneeling down in front of him, he picked up Jack's ass and, pulling it forward, placed it on his lap. Leaning down once more to kiss him, Pitch positioned himself in front of Jack's entrance. He leaned towards his ear.

"Are you ready, Jack?" Jack shut his eyes tightly and swallowed, his arms tightly around Pitch's neck. He was surprised, but, he wanted this now more than anything, he had never felt so turned on, so aroused before. Just the thought of Pitch being inside of him made him shiver wantonly.

"...Y-yes." With that, hands holding the boy's hips tightly in place, Pitch thrust himself inside until he was half way in, grunting at the tight cool contrast to his heated member. Jack's breath caught in his throat, scared to breath. His nail dug in to the grey back he held on to so closely. Pitch stayed motionless for a moment to let him get use to the sensation.

"Breath, love. Relax." Pitch kissed at the marks now present on Jack's neck. He tried to breath, but it came out raged and uneven. Pitch began to move slowly in and out. It was weird, an unusual and slightly uncomfortable feeling, though he couldn't say it hurt; well not much at least.  
He couldn't stop the whimpering noises that left his parted lips as the thrusts started to get deeper and faster. The deeper Pitch went the more Jack began feeling good; and then, out of nowhere he flung his head back, back arching as he gave a silent scream. Pitch had hit that special spot inside of him; and as Pitch's own pleasure rose he held on tightly to Jack, thrusting deep and fast, getting close to his climax. Pitch moved a hand from Jack's hip and started pumping him. Jack felt hot, not a melting heat, but that same wonderful heat only Pitch made him feel; only this was different, and he loved it. He found himself thrusting back in to Pitch, wanting more of him.

"P-Pitch! ha hah... I... It feels so good..! I think I.. mnn!" Jack arched his back once more as he came, screaming out in pleasure, his cum spilling over his stomach and Pitch's hand. As he came, his muscles tightened themselves around the older man.

"Jack..!" A few seconds after Jack, Pitch came deep inside of him, biting down on the now bruised neck of the winter boy beneath him to steady himself, a small trickle of blood escaping down on to the sheets.

* * *

End of _adult_ scene

* * *

They both became limp, one laying atop the other as they caught their breaths.  
Slowly lifting his head so as to look at Jack's face, Pitch cupped his cheek.  
"...Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Jack looked as if he was about to faint, eyes half open as he continued to pant. Pitch griped his hips and gently pulled away, setting Jack down, before he lay beside him, his back dropping on to the mattress as his breathing began to calm. Jack turned his head to look adoringly in to Pitch's eyes. Pitch didn't think anyone had ever looked at him that way before; perhaps in another life, but he could not remember. In all the years, the centuries, he had been around, not once had someone looked at him in any way other than disgust, terror, anger or hate. There was not a single kind, loving or sympathetic glance his way; until Jack came along.  
He reached up to stroke his thumb along the pale boy's parted lips. Turning on his side, he pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. Jack put his arms around Pitch, leaning in to the warmth, head resting under Pitch's chin. Jack quickly fell asleep as Pitch stroked his hand through the boy's snow white hair. He reflected on all that had happened, before following Jack in to slumber.

They felt so safe in each others presence, and nothing had aimed to harm either of them whilst Jack was down there. Pitch was grateful nothing had happened, even wondering if the boy's presence was keeping that evil at bay.  
But little did they know, that the whole time something was watching them from a dark corner of the room, waiting...

* * *

Oh my, they had sex!~ Oh no, I said _sex_! that's bad, never happens, no one knows how that works or has any way of seeing such things on the internet, things that are a hundred times more graphic, I should be banned! OoO

Oh dear I also wrote words like penis! blasphemy XD

dies

sorry, ignore me

Just, I mean, I even made the scene skipable, so, you know, just don't be daft about it if you don't like that sort of thing or think it shouldn't be here, cause there are more people that either want to see it there or don't care if it's their compared to the number of people that don't want it there. (And it's not my fault if a kid finds this and reads it. It's easy for a kid to find graphic porn pictures in google for example. I remember accidentally (I'd like to make it clear that to top it off this was very accidental) finding pics of people sucking people off when I was 13-14 and stared at it for a second like '_that_ was not what I was looking for... O-O' (I was originally looking for something to do with my homework and guess I spelt something wrong..? I dunno I laughed it off and got back to work XD ) Don't blame sites like this or the people on them too easily just cause you couldn't be more carful of where your kids be roamin!)  
Besides, they're called "Content Guidelines" for a reason... "FanFiction does not filter content and is an open system that trusts the writer's judgement." That's what it says, so, yeah, I mean, don't try to filter_ for them_ when they're not even suppose to be doing that. Yeah. Just chill.  
Zen people, zen.

_Anyways_... I know some of you still have some questions about what's going on and who the darkness that keeps harming Pitch is and if it's something in the lair or just in his head, but don't worry soon the rest of the questions to the answers you're looking for will unravel (does that sentence make sense..?). And soon the other Guardians will actually be in the story and not merely mentioned; and there's going to be more changes of scenery so chapters won't mostly just be taking place in Pitch's lair like the majority so far. Just give that stuff a couple of chapters and the story will start to evolve more.

Hope you liked this chapter! What do you think of me putting the warning up this way for more mature sections? A good idea? Does it bother you that the warning is basically telling you they're about to do it?  
Your comments keep me alive like food does, please feed me~!  
What..? O_O

Have a nice day~


End file.
